


Back In Black

by Transgender



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Canon, I Blame Tumblr, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Multi, Not Supernatural, Possible death of MC, What Was I Thinking?, dies, maybe death
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-13 08:33:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 24,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4515096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Transgender/pseuds/Transgender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel y Dean han tenido un accidente, y el Winchester ruega por un milagro. Cuando la muerte decide cumplirle tal capricho, será bajo sus propias condiciones y sus reglas, si rompe alguna, tanto él como su amado caerán muertos al instante.<br/>En un universo nuevo, ya no será un simple mecánico, es un abogado, y lo peor de todo: Cas parece odiarle.<br/>¿Qué es lo que pasara cuando Dean tome el puesto de la muerte?<br/>Si no es capaz de enamorarlo en un plazo de 3 meses, ambos morirán definitivamente, ¿será su amor suficiente para hacer que el castaño caiga a sus encantos?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Prologo**.

Me encontraba caminando sin rumbo en un lugar obscuro, y todo era plano, podía asegurarlo porque llevaba horas ahí, o quizá días. No estaba seguro. Y tampoco sé si quería estar seguro.

Sentí vértigo de un modo repentino e inexplicable y desperté abriendo los ojos de golpe. Escudriñe con la mirada el lugar, era completamente blanco así que tuve que entrecerrar los ojos para que no me lastimara.

Estaba seguro de que era un hospital. Trate de mirar hacia un lado, pero me dolía, ese tipo de dolor muscular que te da cuando ejercitas una parte de tu cuerpo que no habías movido durante mucho tiempo. Moví mis dedos correspondientes a mi mano, seguido de la sensación de frío que me recorría el cuerpo entero.

Alguien entro por la puerta, era mi hermano, que venía con un vaso de café, me miro sorprendido, como si viese un fantasma.

—¡Dean! ¡Oh dios, Dean gracias al cielo! —dijo mientras dejaba el café en la mesa y se acercaba a abrazarme muy cuidadosamente.

Me sentí confundido, no sabía que pasaba, ¿qué es lo último que recordaba?

— _Castiel_ — _susurre sobre sus labios, la manera en que sonrió tranquilamente antes de darme un beso en la frente me hizo entender que no era hora de ponernos melosos. Teníamos un vuelo al que asistir, me había hecho la sorpresa de comprar un vuelo para ambos a quien sabe dónde, pues muy apenas supe que nos íbamos de viaje._

— _Te amo_ — _susurró acariciando mi mejilla._

— _¿Tenemos que llegar? Podemos quedarnos aquí_ — _dije._

— _Tenemos que ir, sé que te va a gustar, ya tengo todo pagado, y no creo que me devuelvan el dinero Dean_ — _dijo alzando una ceja. Asentí mientras salía con una de las maletas para ponerla detrás en el auto, pero mi ojiazul se tardó un poco más al haber tenido que poner alarmas y el cerrar la puerta de la casa._

_Me subí primero al auto, y un segundo después se subió Castiel. Comenzó a manejar..._

Mire a Sam confundido, no lograba recordar lo demás, ¿dónde estaba Castiel? ¿Estaba bien? ¿Qué paso?

—¿Dónde está Castiel, Sam? —pregunte mientras me senté con dificultad, me dolían muchas cosas que ni siquiera sabía que existían.

—Dean —murmuró con una mueca y cara de preocupación, oh no, mi ángel. Castiel...

—Sam —le mire un poco más serio.

—Tuvieron un accidente Dean... Castiel, veras... Castiel está mal herido, está en coma, los doctores piensan que no despertará —dijo evitando mi mirada por completo. Retuve la respiración por la bomba que me había supuesto aquella mala noticia.

Esto más valía que fuese un sueño. Sí, eso era, sólo era un sueño idiota. Y cuando despertara, vería a mi pequeño ángel de la guarda a mi lado. Esto era una muy mala pasada.

Esto era jugar conmigo. Un juego del que no quería formar parte.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decidí no ser tan "horrible" como algunas me llamaron, y darles también el primer capitulo, espero que les enganche y disfruten como yo disfrute haciéndolo.

**BACK IN BLACK 1**

**11 de Junio de 2015, 10:30 AM.**

—Dean —susurró una voz ronca, que estaba al 100% seguro de que no era Castiel, aún así me atreví a abrir los ojos, y ahí estaba, frente a mi propio cuerpo que parecía estar muriendo. Eso es lo que yo creía, pues los paramédicos no paraban de caminar alrededor de mi cuerpo mientras el marca pasos indicaba que me estaban perdiendo, que yo estaba muriendo. Finalmente para bien o para mal, mi muerte llegaba, y no me pareció extraño que me sintiese asustado, supongo que todos nos asustamos por la hora en que morimos, es un shock.

Mire mis manos desnudas, mi ropa blanca, mis pies descalzos. Todo era tan extraño para mí, tan de sueño, que me quede idiotizado por unos segundos antes de que en mi cabeza sintiera, o al menos creí sentir, que mi corazón bombeaba más rápido de lo que nunca antes había hecho.

—Dean —habló de nuevo la voz, y fue cuando vi a mi lado a un hombre viejo y arrugado, que miraba la escena de mi muerte sin compasión alguna. Esperaba que tuviera compasión, es decir, yo estaba muriendo, soy un ser humano. A menos que en realidad, él no fuese humano.

—¡Oigan! Estoy aquí, soy yo, Dean, ¡¿Que acaso no pueden verme?! Mírenme —dije asustado, pero cuando intenté tocar a alguien, solo lo atravesé como si nada. Supuse que mi vista me traicionaba y aun así mis instintos me hicieron retirar la mano de golpe.

El hombre de alrededor de 50 años, me agarró del hombro y me hizo verlo, tenía una expresión seria, unos ojos negros y el cabello del mismo color completamente hacia atrás, sus manos blancas volvieron a alejarse de mí y yo trastabillé alejándome unos centímetros de él; la vestimenta que llevaba era ropa formal, debajo de una gabardina negra, llevaba un bastón y en el mismo, al principio de este había una bola de plata. Me recorrió un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo.

El dio un golpe con su bastón al suelo. Por intuición o como quieran llamarle, sabía que él, era la muerte, o al menos se acercaba a algo parecido, de lo que si estaba seguro, es que los paramédicos dejaron de tratar de salvarme, de tratar de que volviese a la vida, en cambio, se alejaron y dijeron simplemente un: hora de muerte, _10:34 AM_.

—Estas muerto Dean —dijo tranquilamente, y no parecía decirlo en una forma retórica, parecía decirlo literal. Mi shock inicial fue quedarme estático, esto tenía que ser una broma. Aunque bien dicho de otra forma, ¿cómo reaccionarias si te dijeran que estás muerto?

—Vas a morir, Dean —esta vez, sonrió afablemente. Parecía que le divertía mi situación, pero definitivamente a mí no. Mi novio de más de dos años estaba en coma a punto de morir, yo muerto, y Sam destrozado, sin nadie.

—Tu... Eres... Ya sabes —fruncí el ceño. Si todo esto era un sueño entonces no importaban mis respuestas, porque cuando despertara, vería a Castiel roncando, sabría que todo fue una pesadilla simplemente, se la contaría a Sammy, y él me diría que estaba loco, así que no debía alterarme. Aunque probablemente no le contaría, creo que simplemente le llamaría para saber cómo esta, lo que hace, si se siente bien, si saldrá, quizá invitarlo a cenar.

Creo que lo que más odiaba de este asunto, es saber que hasta este punto tuvo que llegar mi vida para poder sentirme desesperado por la compañía de las dos personas más importantes en mi insignificante existencia, pero era pequeña por ser uno entre millones.

—Efectivamente es algo así, un "ya sabes", pero no la muerte en realidad, más bien un _ghoul_ , somos más como los sirvientes —dijo mientras daba una reverencia muy poco útil para mí en esta situación.

—¿Y Castiel? —pregunte mientras lo miraba, estaba aunque fuese un poco preocupado. Ese hombre había sido del que me enamoré hace 3 años, cuando yo tenía 25 y él 23. Con ese hombre me había despertado más de un año todas las mañanas, por extraño que pareciera, se sentía demasiado real, y eso me asustaba. Yo no quería morir, no aun al menos.

—Morirá —dijo alzando una ceja, como si fuese algo obvio. —De hecho, ya está muerto, pero su espíritu sigue rondando en el hospital, por lo que es por eso que no ha podido morir su cuerpo físico, pero no importa. Le he dado un poco de tiempo, tendrá que irse, o se volverá un espíritu malo y cuando eso ocurra, vendrá otra gente a matarlo —dijo alzándose de hombros. Era obvio que era algo que no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

—¿Qué? Disculpa, esto debe ser obviamente un error, yo soy muy joven, Cas lo es aún más, no podemos... Simplemente morir —dije incrédulo, moviendo mis manos de un lado a otro, tratando de algún modo de no alterarme. —Además, estoy seguro de que todo esto es un sueño, no recuerdo nada —dije frunciendo el ceño. En realidad, no estaba tan seguro de que fuese un sueño, pero aun así intente mantenerme firme.

El hombre lanzo una carcajada mientras se tapaba la boca, pero pude ver dientes perfectamente alineados, delgados y pequeños. Cuando dejo de reír, me miro burlón.

—¿Crees que eres muy joven? ¿Qué me dices de todos los niños que mueren en accidentes? Los de tráfico, alguna enfermedad, asesinados, cáncer, ¿y tú crees que eres demasiado joven? —dijo, pero termino con un tono molesto y apagado.

—No puedo morir aún —dije firme, aun cuando él tuviera razón, y el punto estuviera a su favor, no iba a rendirme, mucho menos con Cas, no de esa manera. —Haré lo que sea, pero deje vivir a Castiel. Castiel Novak vivirá, y usted me tendrá a mí, solo déjelo vivir, por favor —dije con voz ronca, mi garganta estaba hecha nudos, dolía. No iba a permitir que Cas muriera, no mientras hubiese algo que pudiese hacer.

Sabía bien que estaba siendo insolente, yo no era quien daba órdenes llegados a este punto, de hecho, era una simple cucaracha y había algo que me tenía atemorizado: el hecho de ser aplastada como una más.

—Muchacho idiota —dijo dando un golpe molesto en el suelo con su bastón, cosa que hizo que tensara mi cuerpo entero, no gustaba de las discusiones, me ponían muy a la defensiva. En lo que a mí respecta, eso era malo, contestabas, evadías, lastimabas, todo en un mismo paquete. —¿Acaso sabes lo que es la vida? Es un regalo, y tu vienes y quieres que una vez que se te rompió el producto yo te regale otro? Fue su culpa que chocaran, no mía muchacho, yo solo hago mi trabajo -dijo mientras se acariciaba el mentón, esta vez parecía pensativo, y esperaba que considerará mi oferta. Aunque lo dudaba.

—Fabiolo, deja que el muchacho obtenga algo de lo que quiere —se escuchó una voz aún más ronca, más seria. Te helaba la sangre, y al menos por primera vez en ese rato, me di cuenta de lo frío que estaba el piso, de lo congelados que estaban mis pies.

Este hombre era de la edad jurásica si es que se me permite decir, con la piel arrugada como el papel, pero no tan blanca como el mismo, si no en un tono crema con rosa. Su pelo hacia atrás estaba demasiado del color negro que resaltaba, al igual que la frente tan amplia que tenía con varias líneas de arrugas en ella. Su pelo a comparación del otro, no tiene ni un rastro de gel, pareciese que el cabello le creía naturalmente peinado de esa manera, lo que me sonaba ridículo.

—Señor —dijo el más joven, apartándose, dándole espacio, este no camino ni miro al que estaba a su lado, más bien, lo ignoro después de decir su nombre.

—Así que... Quieres salvar a Castiel Novak, de 26 años. Quieres despertarlo del coma, ¿cierto? —dijo mientras alzaba ligeramente sus cejas, y pude notar que su nariz era grande y sus mejillas estaban chupadas quizá por el mismísimo Satanás. No quería averiguarlo.

—Sí, haré lo que sea —dije mientras miraba como los paramédicos sacaban mi cuerpo sin vida. No sentía más que el frío en mis pies y comenzaba también en mis dedos, parecían dormirse, y por más que cambiara mi peso de una pierna a otra, el hormigueo seguía ahí.

—¿Aunque eso signifique darme tu alma? —pregunto serio, pero no me retracte de ni una sola palabra dicha, lo mire directo a los ojos, sabiendo que quizá me mataría sin escucharme por hacer tal cosa. —Bien. Te lo concederé, pero a cambio, me proporcionarás diversión personal —dijo serio, esperaba que no pidiera sexo, en verdad que si.

—¿Sexo? —me atreví a preguntar dudoso, Fabiolo, o quien así se hace llamar frunció el ceño mientras alzaba su bastón contra mí, más la verdadera muerte enfrente mío, solo alzo una mano, indicándole que parase. Suspiro tranquilamente, y camino hacia la cabecera de donde estaba la cama hacia unos minutos; mi cuerpo había sido llevado con una sábana blanca encima. Mi cuerpo ya estaba muerto.

—¿Acaso ves que sea como tú? —me sentí ofendido, pero no dije nada, en cambio lo deje continuar con lo que decía. —Yo no pediría algo tan ruin como el sexo. Me proporcionaras diversión haciendo mi trabajo cuanto a mí me plazca, y con mis condiciones. Serás la muerte Dean —dijo. El bastón que el llevaba era con punta dorada de calavera, ambas manos estaban en ella, una sobre la otra, y me di cuenta que en la derecha llevaba un anillo de plata, con piedra blanca cuadrada.

—¿Cuáles son esas? —dije nervioso. No quería ser un asesino, pero por otra parte, esto salvaría a Cas, y no era ser un asesino, era simplemente tomar el lugar de la muerte.

—Bueno, veras, como este es mi juego, y quiero verlo a la perfección, harás lo que yo te diga —entrecerró la mirada, serio, después mire sus labios, estos eran en extremo delgados. Pensé que ya no hablaría, pero fue incorrecto.

—Primero, alguna parte de la historia será borrada, aunque si lo miras de otro modo, en realidad, solo estoy cambiando tu vida tres años, como si las cosas no hubiesen pasado. Volverás a los 23, y estarás en plena juventud, mientras que Novak seguirá siendo un hombre de 20, fornido y guapo —explico con paciencia, aunque había cierto matiz de burla en la explicación, no dije nada. Esperaba que no dijese que debía alejarme de él, aunque en realidad creía que me diría eso.

—Pero señor, eso alteraría el orden natural de la cosas —dijo Fabiolo, aunque al instante se quedó callado y cayó al piso retorciéndose, mi cuerpo entero se helo, la sangre me abandonaba de todas partes para sentir que desaparecía de dentro mío, sabía que estaba pálido del miedo, y retrocedí un poco hasta estar a un metro de la puerta.

Aunque tenía segura la obvia noticia de no poder escapar de la muerte, estar cerca de la puerta para salir corriendo era un hecho que me reconfortaba ligeramente.

—Bien, el anillo, por lo que más quieras, no te atrevas a perderlo -dijo el, se inclinaba sobre el bastón, cerró los ojos, como tratando de recordar que era lo que seguía —... Ah, cierto. Segundo, si te niegas a hacer tu trabajo, Castiel y tú mueren, fin de la historia —dijo con voz dura.

No se acercó, vi cómo se quitaba el anillo blanco de su dedo, y me lo entregaba, con cierto miedo me acerque, no esperaba que el fuese quien viniese hacia mí, aunque naturalmente era más que nada recíproco cuando morías. Agarre el anillo y después me aleje un poco, no tenía inscripciones ni nada parecido, solo aquella plata alrededor con la extraña piedra incrustada.

—¿Que hago con él? —pregunte, que aunque sabía que debía ponérmelo, me refería más a un _¿Para qué sirve? ¿Para qué me lo da?_

—Póntelo —me dijo. No lo hice, lo mantuve en mi mano, me miro, pero no pareció molesto por ignorarlo, siguió hablando —Bien, solo hay unas cuantas reglas que te tengo, las cuales, si las rompes... Los mato a ambos —remarco lo último con voz profunda y clara, mirándome a los ojos, ¿tratando de intimidarme? Pues intentarlo o no, lo lograba.

—¿Ambos? —susurre para mí mismo. ¿Y a qué diablos se refería con el anillo? Suponía que debía ponérmelo, aunque no tenía ni la más ligera idea de para que servía.

—Tercero, tienes un plazo de 3 meses Dean. Debes encontrar al chico y demostrarme lo que quiero —dijo sonriendo. No entendía, o más bien, él no se explicó del todo.

—¿A qué te refieres con demostrarte lo que quieres? Porque bien, seguramente soy adivino, ¿Y qué es lo que quieres? —pregunte curioso. Mis manos se revolvían entre ellas, sudadas y con el anillo entre mis manos. Esperaba más que nada poder recordar todo eso, si es que esto era real o no, no lo sabía aun, o quizá si lo sabía, estaba seguro de ello, pero no quería creerlo.

—Oh espera, viene lo mejor de todo mono sin pelo. No puedes decirle a nadie quien eres… —sonrió. —Encuentra a Novak, estoy haciendo por ti mucho más que ofrecerte una vida, te estoy incrementando la misma, no me hagas arrepentirme de ello. _Oh, una cosa más… no intentes nada sospechoso Dean._

Se dio la vuelta antes de desaparecer. Vi al hombre muerto, y este se hizo literalmente polvo negro, y como si de una corriente de aire sé que tratara el que lo arrastraba, desapareció de un momento a otro.

No sé por qué no desaparecí en el momento para volver a mi cuerpo, supuse que eso es lo que pasaría, pero en realidad nada de eso sucedió, en cambio me quede unos minutos pensando en el cuarto, creyendo que viviría en ese mismo mundo, volvería a mí mismo y todo estaría bien, Cas estaría bien.

Cuando me desespere, tenía la impresión de que nada más pasaría, así que salí de ahí. Las personas me traspasaban y parecía invisible a ellas todas las veces que quise hablarles. Suspire cansado, ya no sentía el frio en mis dedos, pero si en mis pies, y me preguntaba si es así como se sentía morir, sentir frío hasta cuando estas hecho un espíritu.

Entonces llegue a un pasillo, eran sollozos, me acerque con pasos rápidos a ver qué ocurría, y entonces pude ver el cuerpo con una sábana encima, mi cuerpo con esa sabana. Mi hermano estaba destrozado, o eso creía, solo sollozaba, no dejaba que me movieran de ahí, y al parecer las enfermeras que me llevaban en la cama no insistieron en ello.

—Samuel —llame, pero recordé que él no podía escucharme, que para el yo era aire, yo no existía en esta forma, solo podría ver mi cuerpo físico. Trague saliva por mi garganta seca, y el no parecía querer parar de sollozar.

—Dean, despierta... Dean —murmuraba como perro perdiendo a su dueño. No quería ver esto, no quería verlo así, esperaba que pronto acabase este absurdo sueño, o que me llevasen a allá donde sea que dijeron que lo harían, solo quería que parase.

—No me extrañes mucho Sammy, volveré —dije mientras me acercaba a verle de cerca. Quería ir a ver a Cas, y quería despedirme de ambos, por si las cosas no salían bien, por si yo fallaba.

Busque entre las habitaciones, y entonces lo vi por la ventana, mis hormonas inexistentes subieron a flote, sonreí como bobo al verlo, aunque también triste al estar conectado a un respirador artificial.

Entre por la puerta, quería decirle lo siento, quería decirle que lo amaba demasiado y que iba a arreglar lo que había hecho, y sobretodo quería decirle que él iba a estar bien, que yo haría lo que fuera por que el estuviese bien. Pero no hubo tiempo, fue inesperado, y acelerado, todo paso más rápido y sorpresivo de lo que hubiese esperado.

**Porque fue entonces cuando en verdad caí muerto al suelo.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dejar un comentario nos ayuda a los escritores a mejorar y nos sube los ánimos, gracias por leer hasta este punto. ¿Te sigue interesando? Añadelo a tu colección de Bookmarks.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La canción que aparece se llama Oh, Death y el cantante es "Jen Titus". Podrían escucharla al leer este capitulo si así lo desean, les dejo el link:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YTaauYDzjtw  
> Sin nada mas, les dejo leer!

**BACK IN BLACK 2**

**12 de Junio de 2015, 6:30 AM.**

Cuando el despertador sonó, lo hizo la música también, mi conciencia me dijo que estaba en la cama, y sobretodo que era hora de despertar, cosa que no quería, tenía ganas de dormir más y más con Cas a mi lado. Extendí el brazo para ponerlo alrededor de su cuerpo, pero con lo que me encontré fue nada más y nada menos que el aire y la inexistencia de su cuerpo.

_Oh-oh death. Oh-oh death, won't you spare me over another year?_

Alce la cabeza, abriendo los ojos de golpe, y entonces fue cuando el balde de agua fría me había hecho reaccionar. ¿Todo aquel supuesto sueño, era real? No, eso no podía ser, estaba confundido, eso debía ser.

 _But what is this, that I can’t see with ice cold hands taking hold of me_...

_When God is gone and the Devil takes hold, who will have mercy on your soul._

Me levante de la cama con intranquilidad, dándome cuenta de que al menos el dormir en ropa interior era una costumbre aún en estas situaciones. Sentía algo extraño en mi cuerpo, pero no lograba decir que era lo que me tenía así, quizá no era nada.

 _Oh, Death,_ _о_ _h Death, oh Death,  No wealth, no ruin, no silver, no gold Nothing satisfies me but your soul._

Camine por el suelo de mármol, estaba frío tanto el lugar como mis pies. Cada poro de mi cuerpo se enchino por ello, la habitación era más lujosa de lo que acostumbraría a tener, pues trabajaba de mecánico, y Cas gustaba de ser bibliotecario después de ir a ayudar a los asilos. El edredón de la cama era rojo, y las paredes eran color amarillo o crema, en realidad no era muy bueno distinguiendo los colores. No me moleste en echar una hojeada a la habitación, así que salir de ahí para buscar a Cas.

_Oh, Death,  Well I am Death, none can excel,  I'll open the door to heaven or hell._

—¿Cas? ¿Castiel estás ahí? —alce la voz, pero no había respuesta, el lugar era grande, gigantesco en realidad. Me encontraba de hecho en el segundo piso, pero estaba seguro de que no era un hotel, sino una puta mansión.

Mire algunos de los cuadros, o bien parecían pinturas, ¿acaso ese era yo? Parpadee perplejo ante ello, en verdad que era yo. Llevaba un traje azul marino, una corbata a rayas azules con aqua, aunque en realidad, en vez de un saco, traía puesto un chaleco del mismo color del pantalón y debajo de este,  la camisa blanca de manga larga y botones. Mi peinado era extraño, demasiado extraño, o en realidad, solo no estaba acostumbrado al hecho de estar tan pulcro, por dios santo, yo era un simple mecánico. La música aun podía escucharse resonar por la mansión.

_Oh, Death, оh Death,  my name is Death and the end is here..._

Entonces la música se acabó, y todo quedo en silencio, dejándome solamente con mi presencia y mi respiración lenta y pausada. Debí seguir indagando, pero en realidad no tenía demasiadas ganas de ello, solo de salir de ahí. El lugar estaba vacío de gente, no había nadie aparte de mi ahí dentro, pues a mis gritos nadie los contesto. Y si eso no era espeluznante para ustedes, para mí sí.

Regrese a la habitación para comenzar a ver las ropas que tenía, y joder, ¡Solo había ropa formal! ¿Qué mierda era yo? ¿Alguna clase de empresario súper rico e importante? Cualquiera que fuera la razón de toda esa mansión y el dinero que parecía tener, no me importaba.

De todas maneras, no podía salir desnudo a la calle, así que me puse un pantalón negro de pinzas, camisa blanca al igual que los calcetines, una corbata azul claro y unos zapatos negros bien pulidos. No sentía las ganas de ir tan formal, pero quizá mi trabajo debía ser así, y no quería que llegasen a despedirme por no ir como debía al trabajo, así que me puse el saco de todas maneras. En el taburete que tenía un extraño espejo gigante que apuntaba directo a la cama me encontré con un reloj de oro; esto tal vez comenzaba a agradarme de distintas maneras.

Suspire cansado, esto realmente estaba pasando, y no había nada que pudiese hacer para evitarlo; incline mi cabeza hacia atrás con el afán de sentir mi espalda más relajada, y me di cuenta de que había un espejo gigante en el techo de la habitación. Parpadee sorprendido y sonreí ligeramente, pues debía admitir que aquello era simplemente impresionante.

Me puse el reloj distraídamente mientras me dirigía hacia afuera de la habitación. No es que hubiese realmente olvidado el hecho de tener que ducharme, pero solía hacerlo más por las noches que por las mañanas, al menos así era cuando estaba con Castiel.

Castiel… lo extrañaba demasiado, en realidad, quería que estuviera aquí conmigo, y no donde fuese que estaba en ese preciso momento. Seguro la muerte no me lo pondría tan fácil, y es que aunque no podía digerir aun el hecho de que Castiel y yo estábamos en el centro de mira de la muerte, debía hacerlo si quería sobrevivir con él. Lo único injusto –para mi pobre ángel- es que el posiblemente jamás sabría nada del acuerdo.

Baje las escaleras con prisa, cheque la hora, eran las 7:10 AM, lo que me indicaba que posiblemente llegaba tarde al trabajo, cualquiera que fuese este. Pues estaba seguro de que la hora de llegada del mismo serían las 7 más tardar, aunque también me parecía curioso el hecho de que la persona que tuviese esta vida era un idiota por despertarse a media hora antes del trabajo.

La puerta principal giro su pomo por sí solo, bueno, eso es lo que paso por mi cabeza, pero se asomó una cabeza femenina y de unos 50 y más años. Le mire curioso y ella sonrió.

—Señor Winchester, buenos días, pensé que todavía estaría dormido —dijo con voz dulce, me recordaba a una abuelita, sonreí para ella, tenía que contestarle algo, lo que sea que se me viniese a la mente. Ella entro, no dije nada, y pareció no molestarle de todos modos.

Se dirigió a mi derecha, y la seguí, entonces me di cuenta de que iba a la cocina detrás de ella, mire el refrigerador, tenía tanta hambre ¡Y apenas me daba cuenta de ello! Aquel lugar y la confusión sí que estaban confundiéndome.

Me acerque al frigorífico y lo abrí para ver lo que había dentro. Por dios, demasiado vegetal, era odioso.

—¡Señor Winchester! No haga eso, recuerde que yo soy la que hago las cosas por usted. Por favor, no se preocupe, le daré su desayuno de siempre, espere en la mesa si no es mucha molestia —dijo con voz chillona y asustada, parecía como si en cualquier momento yo fuese a echármele encima para matarla, cosa que no haría ni en un sueño. Yo no era ese tipo de persona.

Espere como dijo en una mesa que era para más de 8 personas, me senté donde me plació, y me di cuenta de que se sentía incómodo, solitario. Yo no era así, quizá la persona que realmente vivía aquí o un yo diferente lo prefería así. No podía decirlo con certeza, pues a decir verdad, no sabía que había sido lo que la muerte había hecho conmigo. Me quede observando el lugar durante varios minutos, uno de mis dedos estaba demasiado sudoroso y entonces caí en cuenta de que tenía el anillo en mi dedo anular. Aquel estúpido anillo que aquella muerte me dio, y por un momento sentí mi corazón pedir un respiro profundo antes de querer gritar como loco maniático. Pero no tenía ni siquiera las suficientes ganas para eso, en realidad, se me fueron todas las fuerzas de un segundo a otro.

Quise quitármelo usando mis dedos medio y el pulgar, pero no pude, luego le añadí con el que solía apuntar las cosas o la gente, pero tampoco pasó. Jale y por más que tiraba de el para quitarlo, no podía.

Aun intentando quitarlo logre escuchar los pasos de la señora que había visto antes, por lo que pare y me puse rígido, rogando en mi interior que no hubiese visto como batallaba para algo tan estúpido como querer deshacerme de un mugriento anillo.

Lo que puso en la mesa no era reamente más que espinacas cocidas, lechuga, y un huevo revuelto. Después me puso al lado un vaso de agua natural. ¿Qué mierda era todo esto? ¿Dónde estaban mi hamburguesa, mi carne, mi delicioso tocino? Esto no era comida, ¡Era tortura!

Mire con cierto desagrado la comida, pero no dije nada, me puso los cubiertos al lado envueltos en una servilleta, quise preguntarle si en realidad yo comía eso todos los días, pero me contuve; ella se quedó al lado mirando, pareciendo checar que me comiese todo, fruncí ligeramente el ceño frustrado. Desenvolví los cubiertos, eran un tenedor y un cuchillo común de mesa e imaginaba que de plata real. Agarre el tenedor como solía hacerlo y espera que por ahora ser estúpidamente rico eso no cambiase al menos, pero por la mirada de reojo que le eche a la mujer, era indudablemente la incorrecta. ¡Al carajo!

Odiaba esa ropa, la sensación de sentirme solo y sobretodo aquella comida tan saludable, me recordaba un poco a Sammy, pero estaba más de la mitad de seguro de que ni mi hermano se comería algo tan sano, y sobretodo asqueroso. Bien… quizá realmente me equivocaba en eso, pues Sam gustaba de ese tipo de alimentos.

Lo único que me comí fue el huevo revuelto aun cuando me quedo hambre, luego me pare para poder irme, en verdad deseaba que mi Impala estuviera vivo en este lugar, pero lo dudaba.

—¡Espere! ¡Su maleta! —grito la mujer corriendo chistosamente hacia mí. Sonreí con gratitud, no sabía nada del lugar y esta mujer sabía todo sobre mí, al igual que otros que trabajasen para mí. —Aquí esta, que le vaya bien. Bobby ya está esperándolo afuera, suerte —me deseo mientras sonreía. En realidad muy apenas si llegaba a alcanzar mi hombro, era rellenita de amor como decía Cas a las personas un poco gordas, o bueno, yo también les decía llenas… aunque nunca había dicho llenas de qué.

Salí de ahí con en realidad un portafolio más que una maleta, suponía que ella se había equivocado de palabra, no pesaba demasiado y tenía la sensación de que seguramente mi trabajo era algo que odiaba, pues los portafolios solo podrían contener una sola cosa: papeles, ¿Y quién usaba los papeles? Abogados, empresarios, arquitectos, físicos matemáticos, joder, esperaba que ninguno de esos me tocara, pero en realidad mi sentencia de muerte ya está decidida respecto a eso.

Entonces vi a un hombre en la edad de entre los 50 pasando quizá a los 60 con barba gris salpicada de blanco. Este me quito sutilmente el portafolio de las manos y me abrió la puerta, a lo que entre a lo que parecía ser un auto de funeraria. Era completamente deprimente.

Cuando el hombre se subió comenzó a manejar sin preguntarme nada más, a lo que imagine que el mismo ya se sabía mi ruta. Suspire cansado, y eso que ni siquiera era el principio de mi día. Cheque la hora. 7:20 AM.

La ciudad en si era hermosa, había mucho tráfico y la gente se movía apresurada de un lado a otro, como si no hubiese tiempo más que para lo que tenían que hacer, y cada quien estaba enfrascado en su propio tiempo, conversación y situación. Estaba dudoso acerca de si se darían cuenta de si el apocalipsis llegase a suceder algún día.

Después de media hora, llegue a un lugar que parecía ser mi destino, me baje junto con el portafolio, pues el hombre mismo me lo entrego cuando se bajó para abrirme la puerta, me entrego un _gafete_ , o más bien me lo puso y después me dio un celular, cosa que me extraño, si era mío no tenía por qué dárselo a alguien, pero no pregunte acerca de ello. Me preguntaba si quizá simplemente no era de la realeza o alguna cosa de esas, pues en cualquier lugar que yo estuviera, solo siendo un mecánico era bueno.

Entre al edificio que tendría alrededor de 11 a 15 pisos de alto, no los conté. No llevaba nada que dijese mi identificación como a mucha gente les hacían pasar, pero en cuanto me abrieron solo me dejaban pasar. Aquello era increíble, eso quería decir que yo era alguien visiblemente importante.

En eso me detuve a medio lugar de entrada mirando a la gente pasar, escuche y aparte sentí el celular vibrar en mi mano, pues no lo había guardado. Cheque el nombre.

“Lisa H.”

No sabía quién era, y podía ser peligroso contestarle al no saber nada de quien era yo aquí, pero también podría ser fatal el ignorarla. Así que opte por contestar, esperaba no responder demasiado mal ante cualquier pregunta, afirmación o cosa que me dijese.

—¿Si? Habla Dean Winchester —conteste ligeramente nervioso, no sabía el lugar donde debería ir, me acerque a la recepcionista, muy guapa por cierto, y tenía unos pechos de infarto.

 _“¿Dean?... maldito infeliz ¡Ayer me dejaste plantada! ¡Eres un desgraciado, veras como te hare sufrir!”_ gritaron al otro lado de la línea, me sorprendí por la voz tan dulce que podía hacer a pesar de tanto grito.

—Disculpa, podrías decirme, ¿A dónde voy? —le hable a la recepcionista, quien me miro extrañada, le dirigí una mirada coqueta y ella sonrió de la misma manera antes de asentir y comenzar a teclear. —Disculpa Lisa, lo había olvidado, lo siento, ¿Cómo puedo compensártelo? Ayer estuve realmente ocupado haciendo unas cosas —puse de excusa, y esperaba que eso bastara para tranquilizar a lo fiera que era la chica.

 _“Oh por supuesto, tú no puedes hacer tiempo para mí, pero si para la zorra de la recepcionista”_ dijo molesta aun. Mierda no sabía cómo manejar esto.

—Lo siento, y no digas eso —dije en un susurro.

—Piso ultimo señor —dijo mientras me miraba coqueta, y solo asentí sonriendo, dándole las gracias articuladamente con la boca y me dirigí al ascensor.

 _“Ah claro, como si no te conociese Winchester. Estabas haciéndote ojitos con esa puta”_ dijo con rabia. Joder, esta mujer se conocía mis mañas mucho mejor que mi enamorado de 3 años.

—Escucha, lo arreglare de la manera que quieras, tu dime lo que hago y estaré a tus pies —dije, pues si me hablaba de insultos, imaginaba que me tenía mucha confianza, a comparación de muchos otros. Suspire cansado, me subí al elevador y si, tenía en realidad 14 pisos, y presione el botón del mismo número

 _“Espero que no te retractes”_ dijo molesta, solo alce la ceja izquierda mientras pedía que no me dijese que quería sexo, pues a pesar de todo, yo aún tenía recuerdos de Castiel, seguía siendo fiel a él, y solo a él, mi devoción total seguía siendo dirigida hacia ese hombre que esperaba encontrar pronto.

Cuando el ascensor paro, baje de este y comencé a caminar en un pasillo lleno de puertas. Bueno, en realidad solo eran 4 puertas.

 _“Ven a la cena, estarán mis padres y los demás”_ dijo ella, y supe que aún seguía molesta por lo que sea que hizo la persona que en realidad esta enrollada con ella, o lo que fuera aquella relación extraña.

—Claro, claro, tu solo dime dónde y yo estaré ahí —dije mientras entonces encontraba mi oficina y la abría, era amplia y limpia, eso debía ser obra de alguien más, y me fije de nuevo en la puerta, ahí decía colgado: D. Winchester, no había duda de ello. Con el ceño entrecerrado y confundido me dedique a entrar solamente y dejar el portafolio en la primer silla que se cruzó en mi camino.

 _“Sera pasado mañana, faltas y el trato se cancela, y veras como te va, ¡en cuanto se te ocurra dejar plantada a tu prometida!”_ dijo antes de colgar.

—¡Espera a que…!—me quede callado pensando, guarde el celular.

¿A qué puñeteros se refería cuando dice algo sobre un trato? Esperaba que no fuera el de la muerte. Aunque siendo el caso o no, iría, no me importaba, no tomaría ningún riesgo, no estaba para eso.

Porque además, pongamos que tengo 60 días para encontrar a mi Castiel, y quitando este, tengo 59, y pasado mañana serian 58.

No podía darme el lujo de desperdiciar ningún tiempo del poco que disponía. Mañana haría mucho más que investigar acerca de la gente que había a mí alrededor, investigaría mi propia vida de cercas, tendría que saber todo sobre mí a pesar de no ser quien debería.

Y si, el que ella fuese mi prometida realmente no me era un impedimento, de hecho, no me importaba en absoluto, en mi mente seguía el ángel de ojos bonitos. No color cielo, ni con profundidad de mar, solo ojos bonitos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer este capitulo, espero que les haya dejado intrigados, y ojala se pasen y animen a dejarme un comentario, que siempre son y serán bien recibidos, ya sea una critica constructiva o una opinión.  
> Con cariño, T.


	4. Chapter 4

**BACK IN BLACK 3**

**14 de Junio de 2015, 7:56 PM.**

Desde que desperté hasta este día logre darme cuenta de varias cosas que ocurrían a mi alrededor, entre ellas era que odiaba ser abogado, irónicamente lo era. Trabaja y vivía de ello, y lo peor aún es que era uno de los mejores del país. Residía en San Francisco. Y lo único bueno es que hasta ahora nadie me había pedido matar a nadie o alguna de esas cosas que me asustaba hacer por el trato que yo solo accedí a hacer. Y aunque al principio todo me parecía irreal y pensaba en estar dormido, el dolor, los olores ¡y sobretodo las hamburguesas!, me hicieron darme cuenta de que cada pizca de lo que ocurría en esos momentos, era completamente real.

Bobby Singer era mi chofer, y en realidad era muy amable pero también había tiempos en los que era un cascarrabias, aunque no conmigo, pues era su jefe pero también de vez en cuando se tomaba la libertad de tratarme como si fuera un niño, y si había alguna información que quisiera de mí mismo o los demás, solo debías preguntarle a él.

Después estaba Sofía, la mujer que tengo por ama de casa, al parecer ella es la única que tengo para ello y me cuida como una madre, cosa que no tuve desde pequeño pues murió, y menos aún mi hermano, el apenas si tenía 6 meses cuando ella falleció en un incendio.

Seguido de todo este embrollo estaba mi asistente quien al parecer se llama Kevin, niño de 19 años, asiático, era un inexperto en estas cosas de servirme y se ponía muy nervioso cuando estaba frente a mí, pero bueno, yo ahora tenía 23 de nuevo, no debería estar hablando sobre quien es más joven, porque aunque es evidente que el, ahora también solo me lleva 4 años solamente, por culpa de este trato. Y no es que retractara de esto, al contrario, pero a veces muchos del trabajo me miraban extraño, identificaba odio en sus miradas, y supe que era por ser exitoso a tan corta edad. Más que odio, era envidia pura.

También ahora gracias a mi asistente sabia todos los cotilleos del lugar, al parecer era mucho más que inteligente, aunque no sé por qué sigue aquí con su intelectualidad, pero no se lo he preguntado, aunque quizá ya lo he hecho en el pasado, o bueno, la otra persona que vivía esto. Porque hasta eso, cuando empecé a buscar información, me di cuenta de que vivía en la vida de _Dick Roman_. Literalmente, pues recordaba a veces ver en las noticias los casos de ese hombre quien era frio y especulador, tenía una casa justo como la que yo tenía ahora, y de vez en cuando yo había visto ya a Bobby abriéndole la puerta, incluso con quien era su prometida, Lisa Hughes.

¿Acaso estaba remplazando a Dick Roman? Esperaba que no, porque realmente no conocía demasiado de su vida, o eso creo. Porque me he dado cuenta de que muchos le tenían tanta envidia que no dudo que hubiesen contratado asesinos para él, pero también le temían demasiado que ahí es donde mi “no dudo que…” falla totalmente.

Acerca de los amigos que se supone que tengo y tenía Dick en realidad no encuentro nada, es como si nunca hubiesen existido, lo que se me hace difícil de creer, si hubiese algo con lo que no pudiese vivir, era el estar solo. Me aterraba quedarme solo por toda la vida, y Cas era el único capaz de disipar ese miedo, aunque creo que mi hermano también lo desarrollo, todo por nuestros padres, que murieron cuando ambos éramos aún demasiado jóvenes.

Sobre “mi” vida personal en realidad no encontraba más cosas que el hecho de ver a Lisa por todos lados agarrada de mi brazo en donde las mismas fotos decían que éramos muy felices y me pregunto si era cierto, pues de la forma en que reacciono la chica al llamarme parecía más bien que era más un matrimonio forzado que lleno de amor.

Ese día era el que Lisa me había invitado a mí –o bueno en tal caso a mí, pero en realidad a Dick- a una cena en su casa, donde esperaba no hacer el ridículo frente a quienes fueran los que vayan a estar.

Faltaban unos pocos y escasos segundos para llegar a su casa, pues Bobby se sabía el camino de memoria. Cuando llegue, era una mansión quizá incluso más grande que la mía y esperaba que la poca gente que seguramente viviría ahí, no me mirase como si fuese algo asqueroso por no tener una vivienda tan grande.

Cuando Bobby me hecho, se fue, no me dijo ni nos dijimos algo. Durante estos días había notado que tanto el, como la ama de llaves me tenían cierto miedo –a excepción de esas veces que me trataba como niño-, cosa que no quería, pero no podía controlar, así que deje que las cosas pasasen y esperaba que con el tiempo, llegasen a saber y darse cuenta de que yo no les haría ningún tipo de daño, por que como ya dije antes, yo no soy ese tipo de persona. Si, admitía que era explosivo y a veces me dejaba llevar por puro impulso, pero no golpearía a alguien que no lo merece. Porque claro, sobretodo yo más que Sammy y mucho más que Cas, era el que me metía en peleas.

Me presente ante la puerta con un ramo de flores que Bobby dijo que debía darle a Lisa, cosa que no quería por el simple hecho de mi desinterés en ella, pero cuando me abrió una mujer morena de sonrisa linda supe que era ella y le entregue el ramo.

Ella parecía emocionada, iba en tacones y un vestido negro de lentejuelas corto, escotado y sin nada que le cubriese los hombros.

—¡Has venido! —grito al tiempo que se lanzaba a mis brazos para besarme apasionadamente, cosa a lo que le seguí el juego, y no es que me incomodase hacerlo, después de todo, era mi supuesta prometida y era más que bien parecida.

—Pues claro que he venido, ¿Cómo crees que podría dejar plantada a mi prometida? —dije con cierto cinismo en la voz, pero ella no lo noto porque me hizo pasar como si lo que hubiese dicho no hubiese sido escuchado.

—Pues ya lo has hecho tantas veces, sobre todo en las cenas que te invito a la casa y siempre rechazabas Dean —dijo haciendo morros que en realidad no le quedaban bien. Pensé en lo que dijo, llegue a la conclusión de que quizá Dick no venía por el hecho de que en realidad no le importaba, o quizá se quedaba trabajando, o se iba con otra. Era algo que no iba a saber, y que no pretendía averiguar.

Me introdujo a la casa y después fuimos directo a un señor alto de canas, que me tendió la mano rudamente, pero estaba con una sonrisa.

—Mucho gusto en tenerte aquí Dean —le estreche la mano y él lo mismo con un fuerte agarre pero una sonrisa blanca y siniestra.

Nos hizo pasar a ambos a un comedor donde había varia gente que en realidad desconocía pero que cada uno de ellos me decía cada cosa diferente. Cuando Lisa se sentó, lo hice a un lado de ella, entonces vi aquella cabellera castaña que tanto quería abrazar ahora.

Sammy estaba sentado frente a mí, leyendo el periódico mientras me ignoraba olímpicamente, y esperaba que en este supuesto universo yo aún fuese su verdadero hermano, así que intente hablarle. Solo intente, porque en realidad me ignoro, ni siquiera una mirada de reojo, solo nada de nada.

—¿Sammy? —pronuncie un poco más alto, sus ojos que hasta ese momento parecían muy concentrados en el periódico, moviéndose de un lado a otro, pararon y alzaron la vista, pero lo que vi no me agrado. En su mirar no había más que agresión, miedo y nostalgia, sentimientos que poco después no logre entender, que no lograba descifrar. Trague saliva, y el volvió a su periódico. Tenía muchas ganas de decirle que le quería, pero no lo haría, no podía, porque quizá era raro, quizá es algo que no debería hacer, y debería quedarse como algo que no hice.

—Por cierto mi cielo, papá quiere hablar contigo, aun no sé de qué, pero en cuanto acabe la cena te llevo con él. Ahorita está muy ocupado atendiendo a los demás invitados —sonrió de manera coqueta, esperaba que no me hubiese acostado con ella, aunque dudaba que con ese cuerpo cualquiera no hubiese tomado la oportunidad de estar con ella.

—Sí, claro linda, por otro lado, ¿sabes que es lo que le pasa a Sammy? —pregunte curioso, aunque no sabía si realmente ella pudiese contestarme algo tan simple como eso, parecía el tipo de chica que solo se preocupaba solo por su misma.

—¿Tu hermano? —rio ligeramente sin disimulo, creo que le parecía indudablemente divertido. —, cariño, ni siquiera le haces caso, ¿Desde cuándo te preocupas por él? —pregunto esta vez curiosa, con voz baja. Le mire por unos segundos y me alce de hombros tratando de quitarle importancia.

Por cosas como estas era que no quería decirle a Sammy cuanto le quería, nada de esas cosas privadas me las sabía, mis relaciones financieras y empresariales eran fácil de buscar por google, pero ¿el cómo me llevaba con mi hermano? Dudaba que al googlearlo me dijese la página: idiota, te llevas de a mierda con todos. Aunque eso sería claramente de mucha ayuda.

—Tienes razón, es solo algo de un caso. Cosa de abogados ya sabes —intente disimular, y pareció funcionar por que empezó a hablar con alguien a quien no conocía, era un hombre, y aun así no me sentía celoso. Porque si, yo _era_ celoso, demasiado a veces, con Cas. Era mi ángel, nadie podía tocarlo, besarlo, y menos definitivamente hacerlo sentir el orgasmo más que yo.

Todavía podía sentir su tacto contra mi piel, nuestros vientres juntos haciendo fricción, nuestros besos a plena noche con solo la luna y las estrellas de testigo. Y si, dirán que no soy usualmente un poeta, pero cuando se trataba de Cas, el mundo da giros que no te esperas. A mi ese hombre me construyo un mundo diferente, me enseño el suyo, pues el mío lo puso de patas arriba. Al principio fue todo muy normal y empezábamos a llevarnos mal después, hasta que empezaba a veces a coquetear con sus novias, cosa que a él no le agrado. Tal fue su disgusto que un día lo vi besarse con un hombre, o bueno, no solo uno, varios, parejas también de él. Había descubierto que en realidad Castiel era bisexual.

Yo no podía hacerme gay solo para molestarlo con el hecho de que le quitaría las parejas, a veces lo veía en algún bar coqueteando extrañamente con algún hombre de ahí, pues en realidad el ojiazul se ponía muy nervioso a la hora de querer dar indirectas, no sabía hacerlo, y muchas de las veces cuando tú se las devolvías, él no las entendía y lo tomaba muy literal.

Un día tuvimos la sorpresa y la suerte de que alguien quería abusar de el a escondidas en una esquina de los sanitarios, y entre al baño para hacer mis necesidades, más que nada solo orinar. Y es que aunque la sorpresa fue de ambos al vernos así en ese lugar, la suerte fue más de él que mía, pues se llevó un susto de muerte aquel hombre, pero yo toda su gratitud eterna.

No recordaba con claridad ese día, pero sé que hubo golpes, arañazos, zarpazos y quizá mordidas. Ese día lo lleve a mi apartamento con Sammy, quien dentro de un mes se iría a vivir con su novia Jessica.

De repente ya nos habíamos encontrado en la cama besándonos, dejando rienda a suelta nuestras necesidades sexuales, si es que había alguna en verdad y no eran nuestros sentimientos hablando por nosotros por medio de nuestro cuerpo con hormonas sexuales completamente locas las unas con las otras.

Claro, como era obvio que debía pasar, Sammy nos cacho con las camisas en el piso mientras yo besaba el cuerpo de Cas. En realidad fue gracioso ya que lo pienso, porque me quede con la lengua pegada al cuerpo del castaño, alce la mirada e hice una mueca de susto, Castiel estaba estático y Sammy se desmayó.

Reí ligeramente. Lisa me agito el brazo y la mire, sacándome a mi mismo de mis sueños, deje de sonreír y ella con sus ojos apunto a un hombre. La mire sin entender.

—¿Qué pasa Lisa? —mire como ella rodaba los ojos exasperada, y debo admitir que me dio cierto temor a que empezara a gritarme en medio de toda esa gente, pero en realidad lo único que paso, fue que se aliso el vestido negro, y después me miro de nuevo.

—Ahí está mi padre, y no has comido nada, llevas dos horas sin decirle nada a nadie —dijo algo molesta, o al menos eso inquiría su dulce voz. Dos horas eran demasiado, pero no es que no lo creyese, por favor, ¿Quién se creería que soy la muerte?

—Oh, lo siento, comeré un poco y entonces iré —le dije agarrando su mano a lo que ella asintió y siguió hablando con unas mujeres que desde hacía tiempo que estaban ahí al parecer, y esto no se había convertido en una simple cena en realidad, sino algo más grande, una gran cena. Algo importante iba a suceder. O eso creía.

Me levante del asiento para comenzar a ir por bocadillos, agarre unos cuantos –demasiados en realidad- para poder llenarme por completo, amaba los pedazos de _pay_ que había en las mesas, eran de todos tamaños, sabores y colores. Algunos eran de frambuesa, otros de limón, otros sabían un poco a alcohol y piña. Aunque mis favoritos eran los de manzana, y después el de queso.

Cuando me hube saciado –en realidad nunca me saciaría el hecho de solo comer uno o cinco pays, siempre quería más y más, no entendía como podía estar delgado- fui hacia el hombre que hacía tiempo atrás, que para mí habían sido minutos, Lisa me había apuntado con los ojos.

Tenía pensado en ir hacia las escaleras, pues el hombre iba hacia allá, pero escuche una voz familiar, curioso voltee. Busque entre la multitud, en verdad que un solo lugar podía llenarse en un par de horas. Mis ojos se confundían, trataban de buscar pero con todos moviéndose de repente, parecía que ya los había visto como 5 veces cuando en realidad puede que como mucho solo lo haya hecho 2.

Castiel. Podía ver su cabello desordenado y en a la vez que usaba ropa formal se quitaba una gabardina crema para entregársela a un mayordomo; acto seguido, me di cuenta de que su corbata estaba mal hecha y sonreí ante eso, el jamás fue bueno para hacer corbatas, así que siempre debía ayudarle yo.

Me acerque para querer saludarlo, pero cuando le tendí la mano, la sujete fuerte para jalarlo hacia mí y abrazarlo, dándole palmaditas en la espalda, ¡Como lo había extrañado! En verdad que sí. Aunque su cuerpo parecía tenso y segundos después algunas miradas estaban puestas en nosotros, el me retiro de manera un tanto brusca y me miro serio, quizá molesto. Tal vez tan molesto como cuando yo le quitaba las mujeres antes de que saliéramos. Si, quizá ese nivel de molestia.

—¿Qué te sucede Winchester? —pregunto molesto mientras se sacudía la ropa, como si yo estuviese enfermo o portara algún tipo de virus que pudiese matarlo con el contacto.

—Lo siento, solo me emocionaba la idea de verte —dije sonriendo, lo mire de arriba abajo, realmente me encantaba esto, ya lo había encontrado, por fin estaba aquí, frente a mis ojos, enojado y queriendo matarme quizá, pero al menos estaba ya aquí, y no llevaba ni una semana buscando, quizá la muerte se estaba apiadando de mí, en realidad empezaba a creer que la muerte me lo estaba dejando fácil.

—Yo, tengo que irme —dije mientras me alejaba de él, pues ahora estaba completamente nervioso.

Fui hacia el hombre que desapareció en las escaleras y corrí hacia él, entonces le llame.

—Disculpe, señor Hughes —llame, el hombre volteo y sonrió, me gustaba aquella sonrisa. No de la manera homosexual, simplemente la consideraba atractiva, al igual que todo su cuerpo.

—Llámeme Azazel por favor, si tú ya lo sabes Dean —sonreí, parecía buen tipo. Lo seguí por el lugar hasta que abrió una puerta donde paso el primero y después le seguí yo.

El cerro la puerta y me miro, después fue por varias botellas de whisky o eso creía, saco en realidad al último solo una, después dos vasos en su mano contraria y las puso en una mesa donde me acerque, el abrió la botella y nos sirvió a ambos. Agarro su vaso transparente de vidrio y lo miro antes de tomar un poco, aún tenía una sonrisa socarrona en su rostro.

—Su hija, Lisa, me dijo que quería hablar conmigo Azazel —mencione su nombre con cierta pastosidad en mi lengua, pues era realmente raro, suponía que lo habrían sacado de la biblia o algún lugar así, por que los padres de Castiel lo hicieron, eran muy religiosos, y Cas también, pero sus padres se oponían a la idea de criar un hijo bisexual. Fue ahí donde sus problemas llegaron y comenzaba a salir tanto con hombres como mujeres, salir, fornicar, fumar, cosas que a sus padres los molestaban, al menos así fue durante un año en su preparatoria. Después decidió ser más considerado y dejo de hacerlo delante de sus padres, y por ello iba mucho a bares.

—Yo siempre quiero hablar contigo Dean, pero de hecho, cierto. Sobre un tema en especial. Esta cena no es por nada, es para ver acerca del matrimonio entre tú y Lisa —dijo el, dejo el vaso de cristal en la mesa y se sentó en un sillón, pues la mesa estaba justo delante de él.

Me indico que hiciera lo mismo y se cruzó de piernas, mirándome con una ceja alzada y aun esa sonrisa escalofriante pero tentadora. Hice lo que me pidió y bebí un poco de mí bebida alcohólica.

—Entiendo —mencione, me ponía nervioso que mencionase el compromiso.

—Sé que no se lo has propuesto, y no lo harás como es debido aun, pues no hay tiempo, pero si realmente quieres trabajar como abogado principal de todas mis empresas, debe ser ahora. —dijo con voz seria, pero en realidad sus ojos me demostraban diversión, a comparación de la muerte, este hombre no podría hacerte algún daño de por vida, quizá simplemente cortarte una pierna o sacarte los ojos, pero solo eso… Disculpen el sarcasmo tan cargado, pero esto me está poniendo nervioso. —Esta noche anunciaras tu compromiso delante de todos Dean —dijo sonriendo. Y ahí estaba de nuevo aquella sonrisa que me recorría la espina vertebral.

Joder, estaba en un problema muy grande, ¡Y yo que creía que la muerte quizá me estaba ayudando en su juego teatral! ¡Vaya, no podía estar más equivocado!

¡Pero si yo solito me había metido a la boca del lobo!…


	5. Chapter 5

**BACK IN BLACK 4**

**15 de Junio de 2015, 1:54 AM.**

…así que nos vamos a casar señores, y espero la bendición de todos. Gracias por su atención  —sonreí a los presentes con mi mano en las caderas de Lisa, tratando de sonar lo más feliz que pude, aunque por dentro estaba muerto de miedo, estaba hecho una maraña de nervios, porque yo no amaba a esa mujer, no estaba seguro de realmente estar dispuesto a casarme con ella. Y lo peor de todo, era  aquel hombre entre la multitud, era Cas.

Cas mirándome.

Cas frunciendo el ceño.

Cas con la mirada molesta.

Cas con esa expresión.

Cuando todos aplaudieron, Castiel también lo hizo, aunque sentía su mirada llena de odio y no sabía el por qué, si se suponía que ni siquiera nos conocíamos, aunque quizá era por el abrazo de antes. Si, tenía que ser por eso, aunque realmente muy dentro de mí, sabía que todo estaba yendo de mal en peor.

Estábamos a mitad de la escalera principal, así que cuando todos dejaron de prestarnos atención, Lisa estaba que rebosaba de felicidad dando brinquitos, dándome besos por el rostro, aunque segundos después se fue rápidamente para comentar a cotilleos con sus supuestas amigas acerca de cosas que no tenía intención de averiguar.

Baje de ahí, sabía que estaba mal, sabía que todo esto era una locura, pero no podía hacer nada más. Yo estaba entre la espada y la pared como bien dicen, y si llegaba a moverme, no solo moriría yo ante el filo de la misma, también lo haría Castiel, y no podía permitir que eso sucediese. A pesar de que no pedí seguir yo con vida, me han dado esta oportunidad para seguir de alguna manera, para “divertir” a la muerte, y vaya que seguramente estaría carcajeándose de risa mientras me mira, porque sabe que estoy hecho un animal asustado en este extraño lugar.

Sentí una vibración en mí bolsillo del pantalón, saque el celular de este y miré un mensaje, aunque lo más extraño no era que no tuviese número, ni siquiera decía un _"número desconocido",_ en realidad solo venían varios asteriscos.

Nunca había visto algo así, y esperaba que no fuese algo malo, pero claro, me equivoque, como siempre debía hacerlo, porque quizá al mundo le daba mucha gracia verme tropezar no con el mismo error, si no con todo exactamente, incluso con aquello que era obvio y con lo que se suponía que no podías tropezar, ¿pero adivinen qué señores? Así es, yo tropezare con eso.

_Louis Hamich, 78 años, 4:05 AM._

No entendí al principio lo que quiso decir, así que supuse que debía ignorarlo, y aunque no lo borre, decidí simplemente volver a dejar mi celular en el bolsillo, e ir hacia Sammy. En realidad, pensaba que quizá el mensaje era algo acerca de mi supuesto trabajo como abogado, quizá es una reunión, pero en realidad no importaba, aún faltaban un par de horas para que llegasen las 4 de la mañana; Cas hablaba con varias personas, obviamente mayores que él. No estaba celoso, no sabía cómo era el Castiel de ahora, seguramente ni siquiera era homosexual. En realidad, no sabía que esperar.

Sam estaba con un hombre de alrededor de 50 años, parecía amable y sonreía, después a su lado había alguien más en los 30, mucho más bajo que Sam y que el otro hombre. Este era rubio, con el pelo hacia atrás y parecía divertido al mirar a Sam.

Cuando me acerque, se quedaron callados, mas sin embargo los que no conocía solo sonrieron amablemente. Cas no estaba entre ellos, aun así no tenía prisas, aun me quedaban meses para poder enamorar a aquel hombre castaño.

—Sam —sonreí cuando me miro, pero en realidad parecía confundido.

—Dean, vaya, sí que te luciste, ya sabes, tu decías que nunca ibas a casarte —dijo el, después soltó un suspiro sonriendo y con sus ojos señalo primero al hombre mayor, —, como sea, te presentare a mis compañeros. Este es Thomas Hamich, y su hijo, amigo mío en crimen —dijo con cierta burla, aunque el rubio sonrió con complicidad, lo que me dio un escalofrío desagradable —Gabriel Hamich. También está el señor Louis Hamich, el padre de Thomas y abuelo de Gabriel —explico Sam, y no sé por qué, simplemente mi cuerpo reacciono al nombre y se puso completamente rígido.

—¿Louis? He escuchado de él, pero en realidad no recuerdo mucho, con todo el trabajo, los casos, no tengo tiempo para contactar a la gente con la que debería estar —sonreí nervioso, en realidad el maldito nombre ni siquiera me sonaba de mi vida anterior, aun así, quien me miro más raro que los otros dos, era Sam. Joder, por supuesto que debería recordarlo, no de mi vida original o como quieran llamarle, si no de aquello que leí hace unos minutos, el maldito mensaje.

—¿Saben dónde está en estos momentos el señor Louis? —pregunte con amabilidad, quizá si trataba de ser amable nadie sospecharía, aunque el problema no era ser amable o no, el maldito y puto problema es que yo no sabía cómo se llevaba con nadie, y eso era un martirio, porque no sé quién me odiaba y quién no. No sé a quién se supone que debo abrazar amorosamente y a quien debo dedicarle gruñidos y sonrisas forzadas.

Todo esto era más de lo que podía soportar, pero cuando estás enamorado, haces cualquier cosa, y sé que por Castiel soportaría esto y más, por Cas yo haría todo. Si esto iba a devolverle la vida, que así fuese, pruébenme, estaré esperando ansioso y preparado.

—No lo sé, creo que ha de estar afuera con su guardaespaldas —sonrió el rubio y más bajo de los tres, asentí mientras sonreía, y no pude evitar notar que Sam seguía mirándome, y me ponía más que nervioso.

Me disculpe para salir de ahí, en madrugada me imaginaba a un viejo cansado en una silla de ruedas, pero en realidad había muchas mujeres más que llamaban mi atención. Y quiera o no, las caderas seguían llamando mi atención.

No consideraba ser infiel a Castiel cada que le guiñaba el ojo a una y ella me sonreía complacida, tampoco el hecho de algunas cuantas miradas sugestivas, después de todo, en este lugar yo no era más aquel “Dean” el hombre que es mecánico.

En este lugar, yo era un abogado, un importante empresario, un ricachón, ¿debería disfrutarlo? Bueno, considerando que estaré 3 meses intentando ligarme a un Castiel que parece odiarme, creo que es lo menos que merezco, porque estoy seguro de que mi tortura no ha llegado, quizá solo estaba esperando a saltar sobre mí, dándome al principio el beneficio de la duda, de si lograría poder con todo, de si podría sobrevivir, vencer, aquello me parecía a la muerte llevándome de un lugar a otro a placer, como un depredador jugando con su comida. Aunque en realidad, creo que es exactamente eso lo que está sucediendo en mi situación.

**3:40 AM.**

La idea del viejo en silla de ruedas desapareció cuando después de quedarme minutos hablando con algunos otros acerca de mi supuesto trabajo –cosa que en realidad no sé nada, respondía lo mejor que podía, eran como millones de dagas siendo lanzadas, y tenía que esquivarlas todas y cada una de ellas- y preguntándoles acerca de si habían visto al señor Hamich. Aunque en la mayoría de las veces solo me indicaban a Thomas, no a Louis, todo eso era un asco.

Suspiraba cada que veía a Castiel, aunque comenzaba a sospechar que era él mismo quien se ponía donde yo estaba, pero también lo dudaba. Lo veía a cada rato por todos los rincones.

¿Hablar con aquella chica? Oh mira, ahí está Cas.

¿Aquel chico que parece amable y tímido? Oh mira Cas.

¿Aquel hombre viejo? Cas.

¿El mayordomo? Ah está hablando con Cas.

Mira un perro fuera de la casa, oh que conveniente… Cas.

Comenzaba a volverme loco, porque él también se había dado cuenta de que de repente nos encontrábamos y seguramente para él, eso era algo raro y quizá pensaba que yo estaba siguiéndole.

**4:00 AM.**

Entre al baño que había en la segunda planta, prefería pensar en un lugar más calmado y por lo que sabía, esa era también mi casa, o bueno, de mi futura esposa, pero eso no importaba; cuando encontré el baño me metí a este, y me senté en la taza no sin haber cerrado con seguro la puerta. Pase mis manos por mi rostro completamente frustrado de todo. Ese simple acto me relajo.

—Deberías estar preparándote para matar al señor Hamich, ¿Qué haces encerrado en el baño Winchester? —sonó una voz femenina. Mire por el espacio entre mis dedos alrededor mío, y vi unas piernas delgadas en jeans… dios, que buenas piernas.

Quite ambas manos de mi rostro y alce la mirada, encontrándome con una mirada azul y penetrante.

—¿Perdón? —dije mientras alzaba mis cejas y abría mis ojos un poco más de lo normal, sorprendido por la manera en la que se cruzaba de brazos y parecía harta, o quizá simplemente estaba mal humorada.

—El señor Hamich debe morir, y debes llevar su alma Dean. ¿O es que ya no quieres hacerlo? —pregunto mientras esta vez se dirigió a la puerta y la atravesó. Fruncí el entrecejo y me levante, fui hacia la misma puerta y la abrí, o no. En realidad lo que sucedí fue que la traspase, lo mismo que aquella mujer. Confundido mire mi propia mano.

Mismas líneas, mismo color, mismo tamaño… volví a intentarlo y volvió a pasar lo mismo. La tercera vez saque la cabeza curioso, solo pude ver lo que había fuera de esta puerta, ella iba hacia un pasillo. Salí y en realidad mi cuerpo se sentía igual.

—Espera, no podemos ir por ahí, ¿Qué está pasando? –la seguí y tuve al principio que trotar para alcanzarla, pero ella seguía seria, aunque al llegar a su lado me miro de arriba abajo antes de sonreír ladinamente.

—Eres la muerte, Winchester —dijo como si fuera obvio, agarro mi mano y la extendió, después apunto la misma, y lo primero que pude ver fue el anillo de plata, dejo mi mano en paz y se dirigió a una habitación.

Pude notar que su cuerpo era delgado y su cuerpo esbelto, hermoso en realidad. Su cabello era corto, unos centímetros hasta después del hombro y llevaba un labial rosado que esperaba no manchara… no, no estaba pensando en tirármela, al menos no seriamente. Reí para mis adentros ante la idea de realmente besarla y acostarme con aquella mujer que no conocía.

Antes lo hubiese hecho, antes de Cas, antes de esa casa que teníamos, antes de haberme enamorado como idiota de ese hombre, antes de todo, pero no ahora cuando le era tan devoto a un hombre que murió en un accidente que sentía culpa mía, aunque no lograba recordarlo aun del todo. Aunque jamás lo diría en voz alta, necesitaba a Castiel, _mi_ Castiel.

—Mi nombre es Tessa, podrías decir que soy una de las tantas muertes que veras, y te instruiré un poco acerca de tu trabajo como el jefe temporal de los demás. Aunque ni se te ocurra querer mandarme —dijo lo último con un tono amenazante pero también informativo. Yo le reste importancia y entramos a una habitación donde estaba un hombre sentado en un sillón, parecía dormido, y su guardaespaldas estaba al lado de él, cuidando su sueño presentía yo.

—¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? —pregunte mientras miraba con cierto nerviosismo al guardaespaldas.

—No puede vernos ni nada, en realidad, solo las personas que están a punto de morir pueden —dijo mientras estaba delante del hombro. —Debes tomar su alma, o podrías perder todo lo que has logrado con el trato, así que hazlo —dijo mientras se alzaba de hombros tratando de restarle importancia. Asentí ligeramente mientras me acercaba, y aunque no sabía qué hacer, me imaginaba que debía hacer algún contacto físico o pensar en algo.

**4:05 AM.**

—Oh una cosa más Dean, las personas suelen tener muchas preguntas para este momento, así que no podemos darles respuestas concretas, desde aquí, tu harás todo solo, el alma me lo llevo yo. En cuanto eso ocurra, serás visible de nuevo —dijo, y trague saliva, si alguien me veía con el aquí podrían pensar que hice algo en su contra… y aunque es cierto, en realidad era mi trabajo siendo la muerte, es todo… no era un delito… no estaba matando a nadie, no al menos por que yo lo desease.

Si, ese tipo de pensamientos intentaban comerme vivo, sabía que no era algo que estaba en mis manos y me pregunté como funcionaba, como es que ellos sabían a quién llevarse, cuando y exactamente la hora en que debían morir, era un misterio que no pretendía aun desvelar.

El cuerpo comenzó a convulsionarse de dolor, agarrando su pecho y el guardaespaldas salió asustado de ahí para llamar a por ayuda.

Lo primero que hice fue en un “muérete” literal. Pero no ocurrió nada, así que acerque mi mano a aquella cabeza con ligero resentimiento por lo que pronto haría. Roce su cabeza, y después me atreví a poner mi mano en esta.

El cuerpo dejo de moverse.

—¿Por qué? —escuche que dijo una voz a mis espaldas.

Voltee lentamente, era un espíritu, estaba seguro de ello. No sabía que decirle, no sabía que se suponía que debes decirle a alguien muerto, dudaba que alguien más aparte de mi supiera reaccionar. ¿Alguien más se habría encontrado en esta situación? Quería una respuesta para él, pero en realidad no me salía ninguna.

—Tuvo una buena y larga vida señor Hamich —dije dudoso, relamiendo los labios que sentía secos —, en realidad, fue buena, no tema de esto, ira a un lugar mejor.

En realidad no sabía si iría a un lugar mejor, pero esperaba que sí, y también deseo tal vez un poco –pues no soy creyente- que haya un cielo y un infierno, y poder llegar al paraíso algún día.

—Tu eres… Dean Winchester —susurro con un susto, sus ojos parecían ver al diablo por que se alejó a pasos de mí, parecía ya no necesitar del bastón. No es que me sorprendiera el hecho de que me conociese, si no el de que se preocupara porque realmente era yo que su propia muerte.

Tessa lo tomo de los hombros y me dieron la espalda, en cuestión de un parpadeo deje de verlos e inhale con fuerza, después camine hacia afuera y vi que venían subiendo las escaleras, no podría salir de ahí sin que me vieran, y no podía dejar que eso pasara.

Debía salir. Aunque en realidad, no había por donde salir, me quedaría ahí y me verían, y lo peor sería que pensarían que yo al último en vez de ayudarlo pude haberlo matado, cosa que me parecía estúpida pero en el fondo la duda estaba ahí.

**4:10 AM.**

—¡Llamen una ambulancia rápido! —el alboroto en el lugar era horrible, al principio todos estaban asustados, algunas copas fueron rotas de la impresión, pero sabían los que estaban en la habitación que ya era demasiado tarde, que el señor Hamich estaba muerto, y esperaba que pensasen que fuese por viejo, porque en realidad a mí me lo parecía.

Me encontraba al filo de caerme, un paso en falso y no habría más Dean Winchester, estaba al lado de la ventana, y con pasos lentos me acerque a la siguiente ventana, pero para mí mala suerte –como siempre en este lugar- estaba cerrada. La segunda también lo estaba, pero a la tercera no, así que entre encaramándome a la misma, dejando mi cuerpo caer dentro en la habitación.

—¿Dean? —joder, ¿Qué acaso el mundo no podría darme una ligerísima oportunidad de escapar?

Alce la vista mordiéndome el interior de las mejillas.

—Ah, Castiel… hola —dije nervioso mientras me levantaba y sacudía mi ropa, tratando de limpiar todo rastro de tierra, pero el del pantalón era un poco más difícil.

—¿Qué… que haces? Acabas de… —parecía confundido, y comprendía eso, yo también lo estaría si de repente un hombre se sube por la ventana a unos 5 metros de altura o más, en realidad, creo que actuaría más agresivo, y golpearía al tipo pensando que es un ladrón. Pero, parecer sorprendido estaba bien.

Choque mis manos nervioso e hice una mueca tratando de sonreír, pasando mi lengua por la parte interior de mis dientes, después mi paladar.

—Es complicado —dije mientras pase de él, pero me tomo de la muñeca.

—Mataste al señor Hamich, eso no es complicado Winchester —dijo serio, y me recorrió un extraño escalofrío que llego incluso a mi cráneo pero me pareció de lo más agradable en realidad.

—¿Qué? No —dije mientras quitaba mi brazo de entre su mano, lo que en realidad no quería, pero tenía que parecer como el Dean que vivía esa vida.

—¿Y qué paso con el “señor Novak”? —pregunto mientras me veía sin inmutarse. Tenía que huir de ahí, ahora, o querría pasar más tiempo con él, besarlo, agarrarlo y tomarlo, simplemente así, sin explicaciones.

—Debo irme, me esperan —dije mientras sentí el vibrar de mi celular, conteste, escuchando a Bobby del otro lado quien me avisaba que ya estaba fuera, en realidad nunca le dije la hora en que debía recogerme, pero no me molestaba de hecho agradecía demasiado el hecho de que llegase.

Deje aquel lugar, sin despedirme ni de Lisa, mucho menos de Castiel, pero sabía bien que no dejaría pasar esto. Cas era curioso y no querría simplemente dejarme ir por buen samaritano, quizá empezaría a sospecharlo. Esperaba que no.

Castiel Novak no me dejaría escapar tan fácilmente, ni de su amor, ni de aquellas garras que parecían querer aplastarme… hasta llegar a matarme, **lo que él aun no sabía, es que yo llegaría a dar mi vida por él.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se que me ausente por un mes por completo (mentira, no tengo idea de cuanto tiempo fue), el caso es que aviso que si, estaré aun subiendo los capítulos, y espero no atrasarme como esta vez. Gracias de todo corazón a la gente que sigue la historia y sobretodo a los que me animan dejando comentarios.

**BACK IN BLACK 5**

**17 de Junio de 2015, 9:30 AM.**

El despertar era simplemente doloroso para mí, cuando era mecánico no tenía ningún tipo de problema con el horario, pues llegaba incluso a dormir hasta las 10 de la mañana, aunque en realidad abría a las 9 AM y el que fuese más tarde solo significaban una de dos cosas: Castiel estuvo juguetón toda la noche -lo que en realidad significa que fui yo quien no lo dejo dormir a el-, o bebí hasta morir por que nos peleamos.

Me levantaba a las 8:40 para arreglarme e irme comiendo alguna cosa mientras iba al trabajo. Cas era el que se levantaba temprano y quien me daba un beso en la mejilla antes de irse a trabajar.

Al regresar el a la casa -pues volvía a las 5 de la tarde o las 7 si iba con alguien más a algún lado- se ponía a limpiarla, no es que el fuese un fanático de la limpieza, pero conmigo de pareja creo que cualquiera se volvería loco entre tanto desorden, excepto él.

Quizá por eso lo amaba, por eso sin importarme si fuese hombre o no, iba a seguir con Cas, porque era simplemente un ángel caído para mí, y no es que yo tuviese que protegerlo, si no que pareciese ser que llegó para velar por mi vida. La verdad es que la idea de que sea un hombre no me tenía cabida en mi cabeza de chorlito, pero ahora solo puedo pensar en el como un loco a rabiar de amor.

Débil era la palabra que menos lo describiría. Débil no estaba en su vocabulario de descripción, y eso me quedo más que claro cuando llegue una vez borracho a casa e intente entrar a la casa por la ventana. Termine ese día con tres chichones en la cabeza gracias a un sartén y una escoba.

De todas maneras, ya me encontraba en la oficina, no sabía qué hacer, así que intente informarme acerca de todo lo que pudiese de mis casos y las cosas que había hecho siendo Dick Roman y que haría durante los próximos meses. No era muy difíciles, en realidad toda la información estaba ahí, toda la gente a la que debía llamar, la que me llamo, la que tengo de contactos esta almacenada en un cuaderno que parecía ser una agenda. La oficina estaba repleta de información.

Alguien tocó a mi puerta.

—Pase —dije mientras acomodaba unos papeles, y no levante la mirada cuando entró alguien, sino hasta después que me di cuenta de que en realidad no había entrado, si no que se había quedado ahí parado fuera. —Kevin, pasa, ¿tienes lo que te pedí? —pregunté ansioso, le había pedido al chico que me trajera el caso en el que actualmente iba a estar trabajando el siguiente par de días.

Entró cerrando la puerta con cuidado y me pasó la carpeta, después se quedó silencio de pie frente a mí.

—Por cierto señor, su hermano vendrá en media hora, acaba de llamar y dijo que venía en camino —dijo mientras jugaba con sus manos y alcé la mirada y asentí agradecido porque me lo dijese, en realidad era un chico tímido, de un aire asiático y no llegaba realmente a rebasarme ni de chiste la estatura. Aun así, se esforzaba mucho más de lo que lo hace cualquier otro joven que hubiese visto.

Me recordaba de alguna manera que Sammy era muy parecido a él, aunque si lo pensaba bien, si yo tenía 23 ahora, entonces Sammy tendría que estar a punto de cumplir los 20, o ya los cumplió este Mayo, así que simplemente sería bueno buscar un regalo para el pronto, deseaba poder darle algo bueno.

No era muy bueno eligiendo regalos para la gente, en realidad me ponía nervioso la idea de que no les gustase, era algo que rondaba por mi cabeza cada que entregaba un regalo que elegí personalmente. Solía pedir ayuda e inclusive preguntar días antes acerca de si deseaban algo en especial, porque 1.- No era bueno mintiendo para hacerlo indirectamente, así que era directo, y 2.- Lo hacía días antes por descuidado de haber olvidado muchas veces las fechas. Pero es que siendo realista y sin mentir, me acordaba muy apenas del de Castiel, y no, no era porque él me lo recordase, porque en realidad él era penoso y hacía lo posible porque lo olvidase. Era yo quién me lo recordaba toda la semana completa, incluso a veces un par de meses antes. Para mí, el cumpleaños de Cas era el más importante al igual que el de mi hermano.

—Bueno, gracias por la ayuda Kevin, cuando Samuel llegue, le dices que entre directamente —sonreí amable mientras volví a dejar de prestarle atención. El salió de ahí sin decir nada más y me centre en mi caso.

Al parecer era un hombre que decía no haber intentado violar a su hija, quien dice que su padre sí que lo intento. Leí el informe completo, parecía ser un hombre inocente, no tenía ningún antecedente sobre agresividad, algo que lo metiese en problemas. El hombre era carpintero, y por el gobierno se me fue dado su caso, imaginaba que lo hacía por caridad, pues no sé si realmente fuesen a pagarme por éste caso.

No esperaba en realidad que lo hiciesen, aun así, me interesaba realmente saber si él lo había hecho, al parecer hoy tengo una cita con él en donde está detenido a las 12 para saber más acerca de esto. Y ponerme de acuerdo con él acerca de cómo llevaremos este caso.

Tendría que revisar muchas cosas sobre esto, sobre todo porque jamás había escuchado una sola palabra que viniese de alguien acerca de leyes y sus reformas, ni siquiera de Sammy, odiaba las políticas, la ley, las cosas tan  _rectas_. Aun cuando yo fuese recto, eso no significaba que me gustase que lo fuesen a tal extremo. Aunque entendía que las reglas estaban para protegernos unos a otros, o eso parecía ser y nos decían a la multitud.

De pequeño lo creía, a esta edad,  _mi edad real_ , realmente pensaba que era cosa de los políticos para protegerse a sí mismos.

No tenía una opinión abierta acerca de ello, aun así, a veces veíamos los partidos cuando vivía junto a mi hermano, me hablaba acerca de sus exámenes, y en realidad él sabía que no me interesaba y me esforzaba por parecer interesado, pero jamás logro obtener el 100% de mi atención. Me era más entretenido ver una mosca que escucharlo parlotear acerca de sus estudios.

Yo pagaba por su colegiatura, pues nuestra madre murió y nuestro padre le siguió más tarde. A pesar de todo, nos teníamos el uno al otro y jamás quisimos quedarnos con alguien para que ''nos cuidasen'' siempre preferí hacer las cosas por mí mismo. Lo hacía por mí, y por Sammy.

Anteriormente cada día me era un infierno, sintiendo que estábamos solos en este mundo, que siempre seriamos perros de calle, y aunque yo seguí con el trabajo de la familia, a Sam siempre parecía aburrirle. Recuerdo una vez haberlo regañado por no poner atención y casi caerle el auto encima, ese día ambos nos cagamos de miedo.

Ese mismo día peleamos, pero fue para bien, porque por fin pudo decirme que él no gustaba de la mecánica, si no que él quería estudiar derecho. Lo apoye, en verdad que aunque me hubiese gustado trabajar con él en el taller, me alegre de que tuviese su propia aspiración, porque definitivamente, yo nunca la tuve, ni la quería tener. Sólo deseaba que lo que dejo papá siguiese su curso, quizá eso podría tomarlo como una vaga y pobre "aspiración".

Alguien llamo a la puerta con un toque de nudillos antes de entrar sin esperar mi respuesta, aunque solo acaricié mi barbilla aun pensando en Sammy y nuestra vida real, no está llena de lujos. Sino aquella en la que lo saque adelante aunque él ya no quisiese seguir, lo cargaba como costal de papas, no me importaba tener que cargarlo cuando él parecía querer rendirse en todo. Lo alentaba una vez más y le decía que las cosas iban a mejorar, prometía lo que ni yo estaba seguro de que fuese a pasar. Pero así somos los hermanos mayores...

Cada que la vida intente golpear fuerte y tumbar a tu hermano menor, intentaras ponerte de coraza para protegerlo, porque aunque lo admita o no, adoro a mi hermano con una devoción inmensurable, una locura de la cual jamás estaba dispuesto a salir. Se supone que cada que alguien intente lastimar a tu hermano menor, tú debes protegerlo, porque son familia, y la familia es lo único que importa. 

**La familia es lo único que queda al final.**

Sammy venía con un traje negro y una corbata roja con rajas azules y otras amarillas mucho más delgadas, no llevaba cerrado el saco y parecía tranquilo y relajado, pero supe que su mirada tus pies estaban nerviosos.

—Sammy, ¿cómo estás? Siéntate por favor —pedí serio mientras le apuntaba con la mano la silla que estaba frente a mí. Él asintió antes de hacer lo que pedía y se reclino un poco, pero después pareció dudar de eso y apoyo su cuerpo en su brazo izquierdo el cual estaba sobre el brazo de la silla.

—Nada, venía a verte, pensé que sería buena idea. Dentro de una hora iré por un caso lejos de la ciudad, y volveré hasta la noche. Pero bueno, no vengo a hablar de eso —se río ligeramente mientras me miraba, paso sus manos por muslos esta vez más incómodo.

—¿Qué sucede? —fui directo al grano. Él más que nadie sabía que odiaba que le diesen mucho rodeo a las cosas, pues solía perderme y no entender ni pío.

—Me sorprendió que dijeras en la fiesta acerca de la boda, siempre estabas quejándote de Lisa. Supuse aparte que nunca te casarías, siempre te la pasas diciendo que solo supondría un problema para ti, y con esa idea de que el matrimonio es simplemente una carga inútil si no se obtiene nada a cambio. No parecías cambiar de parecer ni cuando realmente estuviste enamorado —dijo mientras esta vez parecía más relajado por haber sacado a lucir sus pensamientos.

Me recargue en mi asiento y pase mi pie izquierdo por sobre el otro sin llegar a cruzar mis piernas, y estire las mismas mitras lo miraba. Así que era eso lo que le perturbaba. ¿Por qué no podía alguien simplemente llegar y preguntarme cómo estaba? La vida en ese maldito lugar era demasiado complicada, y yo bajo estrés se me suelta la boca y soy muy torpe.

No estaba seguro de si decirle acerca de lo poco que sabía o quedarme simplemente callado. Le mire unos segundos esperando a mi mente que me arrojase alguna idea, pero creo que se había apagado de repente. Sí, porque eso pasa cuando más necesitas a tu cerebro. Como por ejemplo: los exámenes.

Aunque bueno en mi caso era cuando estaba bajo presión. Traté de relajarme pensando en qué diría Dick Roman.

—Sí, bueno, pues es que tienes razón Sammy —carraspeé dudoso. No sabía si era la respuesta que debía decir, pero aun así el miro al suelo durante unos segundos, y después directo a mis ojos. El contacto visual fue rudo para mi cuerpo entero, por que sentí un temblor por toda la espina dorsal.

—¿Acerca de qué? ¿Te has realmente enamorado de ella? —preguntó desconfiado. Sería mentirle a mi hermano si le digo eso, así que solo pase saliva. No quería que él pensase que era un perro codicioso de dinero aun cuando realmente lo era en esa vida- que se casaría por solo el deseo de fusionar empresas o el hecho de hacerme un mejor abogado en toda la nación. Porque lo admito, incluso yo creo que eso es horrible. —No te enamoraste, ¡Fue por dinero! ¿No es así? —dijo molesto, esta vez sus manos estaban juntas, acariciándose entre sí, y pensé que quizá era para calmarse solo.

—¿Qué? No, Sam, no es eso. Es amor —trate de sonar convencido, pero solo pude sentir aquella mirada acusadora encima mío y me negué a creer que en realidad sí que nos llevábamos de la mierda. Quería arreglarlo. Quería que aunque posiblemente no seremos nunca tan unidos como lo éramos de donde yo venía, al menos dejase de odiarme.

Me levanté y puse mis manos en mis caderas, debajo de mi saco, tendría que actuar como si realmente estuviese locamente enamorado de esa mujer. Y aunque fingir no se me daba bien, Sammy era muy ingenuo conmigo muchas veces.

Le miré y alcé las cejas como diciendo ''¿Enserio te crees que lo haría?'' pero me devolvió otra de ''¡Oh claro que lo harías!'' y sólo arrugue la nariz ligeramente mientras fruncía los labios.

—Claro, es amor, no llevas ni un año de conocerla y se la pasan peleando, ¡es una perra psicótica Dean!, estas muy raro desde la fiesta —comenzó a decir, intenté hablar y me chito, cosa que siempre odie que hiciera—, y no puedes decirme que no es así, porque si te vi, todos te vieron. Como si nada abrazas a Castiel cuando sabes bien que él te detesta, ah, y de repente te desapareces de la fiesta donde murió el abuelo de Gabriel, en donde le dijiste a medio mundo que te casarías en menos de 3 meses con una mujer con la que ni siquiera gustas de acostarte. ¿Y desde cuando me dices Sammy? Siempre fui señor Winchester, y lo más afectuoso que me dices es un frío Samuel —dijo levantándose molesto. Había alzado la voz con cada palabra y su rostro se contraria de furia. Nunca lo vi así y temí por mi debilidad de decirle todo con tal de que no nos hiciésemos un daño irreparable.

Esta vez deje que mi mirada se perdiera en el suelo apenado. Con la vergüenza de que aunque no fuese una vida que yo había vivido y algo que no era culpa mía, ahora era yo quien conducía todo esto, y no había tratado ni un poco de haberlo hecho mejor estos días. Mis manos en mis caderas apretaron más en signo de aguantar la situación, de no perder la compostura como solía hacerlo de joven antes, cuando Sammy no entendía algo o dejaba de prestarme atención, o cuando él se preocupaba de más por mí, cosa de la que jamás fui fan.

Suspire y pase mis manos por mi rostro, cansado. Volví a sentarme y apoye mis codos en la mesa, escondiendo mi rostro en estas, no quería mirarlo.

—Tienes razón. Es porque me ofreció ser su abogado general, de todas sus empresas y vi la oportunidad —me limite a contestar el por qué principal de aquella discusión.

—¿En verdad? —se cruzó de brazos y sentí su mirada sobre mi cabeza. Solo lance un gemido en forma de sí.

—Ya acepte de todas maneras. Me decía que si no me casaba simplemente no iba a dejarme —susurré. Esta vez baje las manos y le mire con ojos perdidos.

—¿Te amenazó? —preguntó con sincera curiosidad.

—No, no. No deberías preocuparte tanto —dije esta vez un poco brusco, pero él ignoro el tono de mi voz y se dirigió a la puerta. —¿Te vas? —pregunté mirando. Él volteó y se recargó en la pared.

—Es la primera buena conversación que tenemos en años Dean. Desde que papá murió nos habíamos alejado, íbamos a seguir con el taller de papá, tú lo querías. Pero un día simplemente... Lo dejaste, comenzaste a trabajar al tiempo que estudiabas y encontraste formas de saltarte años y ganar dinero rápido para mi escuela, a la vez que lo hacías con la tuya, de un día a otro nos volvimos abogados, y simplemente cambiaste. No eres el Dean que conozco... No eres el hijo de perra que suele ser mi hermano... En realidad, eres el Dean de mi infancia, y no estoy seguro de si es algo bueno o malo —sentenció abriendo la puerta, me dio una última mirada y salió de ahí sin decir más.

_Me pregunto si la habré cagado._

_Posiblemente_.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No es por ser dramático o algo, pero pronto sera mi cumpleaños, asi que posiblemente me aparezca hasta el 20 y tantos. Para los que no lo sabían, la historia también esta en Wattpad, pueden encontrarme como PuppycatbugDoo.

**BACK IN BLACK 6**

**17 de Junio de 2015, 11:56 AM.**

Me la pase tratando de concentrar en otra cosa que no fuese Sam, otra cosa que implicase poner toda mi atención, porque me sentía frustrado. No podía decirle que en realidad yo me derretía por el hombre castaño, se le haría raro. No podía decirle que acepte la boda porque esta no era  _nuestra_  vida. Si no la de Dick Roman.

Aunque lo que más me dejo pensando fue lo último, la idea de que yo dejase el taller de mi padre -porque a pesar de todo, esa era una parte de mi vida real, y estaba mezclada con la que no es mi vida-, no era algo que yo haría. Yo era fiel a eso, a mi padre, mi madre y mi hermano: la familia. Y aunque Sammy quizá jamás tuvo la intención de seguir con el negocio familiar reparando autos y carcachas, no lo culpaba por tener otras cosas que quisiese hacer. De todas maneras, si no era él, yo sería quién sacara adelante el negocio. Y a mí no me molestaba esa idea, me encantaban los autos y sería un orgullo seguir con ese lugar. Además, en realidad no tenía ambiciones, ninguna cosa que quisiera o deseara en realidad como para llevarme más alto. Estaba cómodo con mi vida.

Lo único que logre captar de todo el caso en el que estaba trabajando fue que el padre estaba realmente limpio de cualquier manera posible, pero la niña decía aquello, y le creían, ellos pensaban que era cierto sin prueba alguna. Bueno ni siquiera era tan ''niña'', tenía 19 y su padre 45. En realidad, no creía nada acerca de lo que saliera de la boca de esa joven.

Me encontraba sentado en un cuarto de detención de policías. Pronto llegaron con un hombre de una complexión robusta que estaba seguro que era por el alcohol; de pelo lleno de canas y bien cortado, con un rostro surcado de arrugas de su propia edad. Tenía los ojos diferentes, uno azul y el otro más claro, imaginaba que estaba ciego con el más claro, además de que tenía la cicatriz de un zarpazo de animal pequeño, pero que seguramente le había enterrado bien las garras.

Lo sentaron en una silla con sutileza e imaginé que no había dado demasiados problemas en su estadía, y que por ello lo trataron bien. Lo esposaron a la mesa y no se quedó nadie dentro, solo nosotros dos.

Mire sus manos cuando las puso sobre la mesa, estaban llenas de callos, heridas algunas pocas abiertas y otras ya cicatrizadas de hace tiempo. Lo sabía porque en mi oficio también se usaban las manos, lo manual era siempre lo mío y por lo mismo siempre terminaba con los dedos doblados, muñecas torcidas, pecho con rasguños, rodillas con costras, dedos rotos, cicatrices, una que otra pierna rota o amputada si no tenías sumo cuidado, pero sobretodo mucha mugre y aceite. Aún después de todo eso, amaba y adoraba mi trabajo.

En la mesa estaban carpetas amarillas llenas de información personal de él y su hija tanto como de su situación. Abrí las mismas totalmente fingiendo que sabía qué hacer, porque en realidad: no sabía qué carajo hacer. Sí, eso hace Dean Winchester en momentos de presión, mentir. Bueno, mentía siempre, pero al menos no tan mal como cuando me sentía con todo encima al saber que si la cagaba con un mal movimiento había mucho más que mi pellejo en juego.

—Bien, señor Fermín —le mire cuando dije su nombre, me parecía incluso un nombre que no cualquier hombre pudiese tener, si no que debía ser alguien justo, honesto, pero sobretodo...  —empecemos con su caso, usted llego a su casa después del trabajo, ¿recuerda que hizo justo después de eso? Con detalles de ser posible —amable. Ese tipo de sonrisa que te dedica este hombre tuerto era cálida, insegura, pero demasiado amable.

—Así es, llegué a casa. Siempre llego a las 8 de la noche, como usted sabe, soy carpintero. Y si llego más tarde es realmente contadas las veces que sucede, pues no tengo ni muchos ni pocos clientes, solo los suficientes —se empezó a poner nervioso y lo notaba por que se acariciaba las manos entre ellas y se relamió los labios de manera discreta, como si tratase de seguir tranquilo y recordar las cosas. Seguía sin parecerme culpable.

Le miré indicándole con la mirada que podía seguir su historia.

—Llegué, y me hice un té de manzanilla, eso siempre logra calmarme y ponerme más tranquilo después de una dura jornada de trabajo, y me hice de cenar —sonrió mientras esta vez evito la mirada conmigo y miro sus manos. —, prendí la televisión, me gusta ver las novelas que mi difunta esposa solía ver. Me hace sentirme cerca de ella —dijo el, y comencé a impacientarme.

—¿Que sucedió antes de que ella llamará a urgencias? —pregunte nada sutil, él no se quejó ante eso.

—Mi hija, Sophie, me habló, ella aún vive conmigo porque no tiene dinero, apenas cursa la universidad y no le gusta mucho trabajar. Yo hago los deberes de casa y a veces le pido ayuda,  aunque no le gusta —sonrió ligeramente.

Asentí de manera afable, sentí el hambre rasguñando en mi estómago pero no dije nada, no se vería profesional y aunque se viera así, tenía que acabar pronto esto, el 19 era su juicio y más él que yo era quien quería que todo esto terminase.

—Bueno, y entonces subí las escaleras, parecía escandalizada, así que fue muy rápido, pero al subir todo se me volvió negro, caí por las escaleras, y es lo último que sé. Después de eso, estaba esposado y dentro de un auto de policía directo al hospital para mis heridas —me miro. Me ponía demasiada tentación el mirar a aquel ojo ciego, pero 1.- Es de mala educación por lo que se, y 2.- Lo haría sentir incómodo y no quería eso.

Parpadeo tratando de que las lágrimas que comenzaban a formarse en sus ojos desapareciesen.

—Después me dijeron que se me acusaba de intentar violar a Sophie, mi niña. ¿Usted tiene hijos? —preguntó dolido, y pareció una pregunta retórica así que me quedé callado—, no tiene idea de cuánto duele que piensen que realmente uno sería capaz de lastimar a sus hijos. Abogado, yo amo a mi bebé, mi niña —parecía a punto de querer romperse y solo me quedé observándolo.

—Entiendo, ¿cree que ella puede que lo haya inculpado? —incluso a mí me pareció una posibilidad ridícula. Aun así no vacile al mirarle... A ambos ojos, no uno, lo juro.

—¿Porque haría eso mi niña? Yo le doy todo lo que ella necesita —dijo mientras me miraba confundido, pero no se lo tomó a mal. Quizá el también consideraba la posibilidad en su mente, pues quería mantenerse fiel al hecho de que su hija era una niña inocente aún. Pero en realidad era una chica demasiado promedio.

—¿Ha tenido discusiones con ella últimamente? ¿De que hablaron la última vez? ¿Recuerda cuál fue su última pelea o algo que pudo llegar a molestarla? Algo raro, más de lo usual —especifique.

—Bueno... Ella dijo que quería vivir con su novio, pero él es un delincuente ¿sabe?, le dije que no quería eso para ella, que ella merecía mucho más que un hombre así. Entonces ella comenzó a gritar que se iría de la casa y se llevaría todo —dijo con el entrecejo fruncido. —¿Usted cree que... —no fue capaz de terminar la pregunta.

—No se preocupe, investigare sobre esto, yo le creo señor Fermín —le dije con una sonrisa pequeña. El asintió y me levante con todo lo demás. —Me retiro, pero si tengo más dudas volveré a pedir verlo. No esté tan triste, saldrá de esto —dije mientras me dirigía a la puerta.

—No es por mí por quien me preocupo, si no Sophie —murmuro, pero solo ignore eso y salí de ahí.

Después de aquello, fui a por comida rápida, y aun así el caso ahora estaba mezclado en mis pensamientos junto con mi hermano, lo que me ponía más ansioso aún.

Debía admitirlo, era un asco. Yo era un asco, mi situación, mi vida en esos momentos. Ni siquiera sabía porque mierda me seguían enviando los mensajes al celular con nombres, horas y edades. Como si realmente importase, de todas maneras iba a llevármelos, ¿cuál era el punto?

Mi teléfono vibro y sabía para lo que era, mire de reojo el anillo de plata, odie aquella piedra blanca y el porte que parecía elegante, no lo era una vez que sabías para que cojones era.

_Richard Gigolo, 10 años, 3:03 PM._

Mire mi reloj, eso era en cinco minutos. Estacioné el auto antes de concentrarme y desaparecer para el ojo humano, salí del auto sin la necesidad de abrir la puerta y acomode mi traje.

Era un mocoso por el que iba. Esto de ser la muerte era muy horrible. En el día este era el primero que me ponían enfrente. Yo le llamaba asesinato, Tessa le llamaba naturaleza. No tardó en aparecer a mi lado con su rostro serio. Mire una vez más aquellas curvas.

—Vamos, no tengo tiempo de hacerla de niñera, hay mucho trabajo que hacer precisamente hoy, tienes varios más y creo que dos casi al mismo tiempo. Así que no hay tiempo que perder —dijo tomando mi mano y en un pestañeo nos encontrábamos en un quirófano. El aire desapareció de mi cuerpo y un sudor frío me recorrió el cuerpo.

Estaban queriendo hacer un trasplante de corazón. O eso creía yo.

—Espera, todavía no es tiempo —dijo sin acercarse. Se quedó de brazos cruzados sin realmente poner atención.

—¿Cómo saben quién debe irse y quién no? —dije haciendo un ademan con la mano hacia el niño en la mesa del lugar, era muy pequeñito, no mediría ni los 1.30, y su pelo estaba escondido, su cara estaba pálida, y mire que arriba por la ventanilla estaban dos personas. Un hombre de mediana edad junto con una mujer que se aferraba a el mordiéndose las uñas.

Sus padres, supuse.

—Las listas nos la da la muerte, nosotros no cuestionamos nada —dijo mientras siguió mi mirada. —Ella morirá de tristeza tal vez, en realidad no sabemos mucho acerca de dónde vienen las listas, solo hacemos el trabajo. No cuestionamos, si lo hiciéramos tu mundo estaría lleno de gente vieja y adolorida, enfermos y personas malas como buenas. Habría sobre población —dijo mientras apartaba la vista de ellos y la miraba con el entrecejo tenso, me sentía molesto de nuevo, y sabía por qué.

—¿Qué? No tienen ni la más mínima idea pero ahí van todos como perro atados, aventando gente al acantilado —dije y tense la mandíbula. La mirada femenina se volvió dura y fría.

—Escucha, sé que no te gusta, y no me gusta a mí tampoco, pero alguien tiene que hacer el trabajo sucio —dijo.

—Sí, claro, y ahí voy yo y me lo creo —dije. No entendía porque debía matar a un niño de apenas 10 años, nunca iba a tener una vida. Nunca va a poder sentir lo que es enamorarse, ni cuando vaya a casarse, no tendrá hijos. No habrá nada más para él.

—Créeme o no, es tu problema no el mío. Y es hora, están tratando de poner el corazón, y apúrate, siguen 3 más —dijo mientras se acercaba a ver.

En realidad creo que este era una de las muertes más difíciles que me había tocado, casi todos eran mayores de edad, y unos poco de mediana, pero ningún niño, nadie tan pequeño.

Me odie por el segundo en que toque la piel caliente del niño, y entonces los doctores se volvieron locos, la presión del niño descendió al igual que el ritmo falso cardíaco desapareció. Trataron de revivirlo, pero solo pude mirar compasivamente a los padres arriba.

La madre golpeaba histérica el vidrio y el padre la abrazaba fuertemente, joder, esto no era natural. No era simplemente naturaleza como lo llamaba Tessa, era crueldad, una de las crueldades más grandes del mundo. La naturaleza era morir antes que tus hijos, morir viejo y feliz.

Pero para gente como ellos, ¿en verdad aplicaba la naturaleza?

Simplemente es antinatural que tu propio hijo muera antes que tú, era cruel y despiadado. No debería pasar. Sin embargo pasaba todos los días, y nunca lo había notado.

—¿Ellos estarán bien? —escuche la voz infantil a mis espaldas, y supe que podría romperme. En realidad me sentía frágil, pero jamás admitiría el hecho. Voltee a verlo, Tessa tenía sus manos en los hombros del pequeño, pude ver su cabello rubio y unos ojos azules que en realidad no tenían miedo, estaban llenos de una curiosidad infantil que no vería en ningún otro, no si era adulto.

Los adultos preguntaban por qué y me miraban petrificados. En cambio este niño me miraba y después a sus padres como si fuese lo más normal del mundo.

—No te preocupes por ellos, es hora de llevarte a ti a un buen lugar, ¿sí? —le dijo Tessa dulcemente. Trague duro, el niño se separó bruscamente de ella y me abrazo.

—Tú eres un ángel, ¿no? Podrás cuidarlos por mí, ¿no? —me miro con su escasa estatura y su bata gigante, era delgado, más frágil que nada, más frágil que yo.

Fue en ese momento en el que supe que debía seguir adelante, que yo no podía rendirme, porque esto a pesar de traer dolor, no suponía que era algo malo. Claro que odiaba la idea de quitar la vida a un niño, pero aun así solo asentí mientras el volvía con Tessa, yéndose por la puerta y lanzando un destello blanco antes de desaparecer. De nuevo había dicho otra mentira.

**Lo siento, no soy ningún ángel cariño, soy la muerte.**

Mire a Tessa serio.

—Vamos por el siguiente —dije, y ella asintió con mirada dulce. Quizá feliz de que comenzase a comprender muchas cosas que antes ignoraba.

El siguiente era una chica de 20 años a mitad de un importante examen de universidad, le dio un derrame cerebral, al parecer quería rehacer su vida después de desperdiciar dos años, o eso creo, jamás lo sabré; después fue un hombre en un tiroteo, lo deje sufrir un rato en el dolor antes de llevármelo, y el siguiente un hombre viejo que murió pacíficamente y sin dolor.

Los tres me preguntaban por qué, a los tres les conteste que simplemente era hora, porque en realidad no sabía que más contestarles.

Después de esos tres, Tessa decidió darme más, y aunque me queje, ella ignoro toda replica, por lo que le pedí que buscara información que me ayudase con mi caso actual. Ella aceptó y me sentí mejor, al menos ya no tendría que andar buscando solo. Me enseñó a al menos aparecer cerca de quien tendría que llevarme, y dijo que una vez muertos ella aparecería y se los llevaría.

La tarde y el resto del día se me fueron consumidos en eso, y cuando llegaron las 11 de la noche, ya había acabado con mi trabajo.

Tessa también me ayudó a controlar un poco el anillo aunque no estuviera en horas de trabajo, dándome tips.

Llegar a mi mansión fue una de las mejores sensaciones, excepto cuando Bobby me sermoneo ligeramente acerca de salir e ir conduciendo por mi cuenta y aparte tan tarde. Estaba preocupado porque los medios pudiesen verme y decir algo, lo que me daría gracia, ya imaginaba la portada de los periódicos y el título de los noticieros: ''Dean Winchester es la muerte''.

Además no contaba con que tendría demasiados autos como para realmente no querer conducirlos. Le dije en modo sutil que yo podría salir de vez en cuando solo y a donde quisiera. Se enojó, pero no me dijo nada más. Mi intención era calmarlo, aunque termine empeorándolo, como siempre.

Al subir las escaleras iba sin el maldito portafolio, lo había dejado abajo en la cocina pues agarre tragos de leche y comida que parecía comestible.

Iba quitándome la corbata cuando mi celular vibro de nuevo.

¡Joder! ¿¡No podían simplemente parar de morir!?

Molesto saque el celular y abrí el mensaje, no era de ellos,  era de Sammy.

 _Samuel:_  
_Necesito hablar contigo._

Mire el mensaje por unos momentos antes de enviar respuesta.

_-¿Que sucede?_

_Samuel:_  
_Mañana, en el restaurante Giovanni's a las 8?_

_-Está bien._

Me pregunte que querría, pensé que nos odiábamos a muerte, y que aparte, se había ido molesto.

Suspire, seria cansado lo sabía, seguramente las preguntas no iban a cesar de su parte.

**Lo siento Sammy, pero esto es más grande que nosotros, y no podré decirte, por más que me presiones… Creo que te perderé en esta vida, y nunca podrás saber cuánto lo siento.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias a los que esperaron, por fin.... 17 años.

**BACK IN BLACK 7**

**23 de Junio de 2015, 5:00 PM.**

Han pasado 5 días desde que pasó aquello, desde que el simple hecho de haber matado a alguien me hizo pensar demasiado, que esto estaba mal, que yo estaba mal.

El 17 fue miércoles. Hoy, ya es 23 y es Martes; y sólo lo sé porque está en mi celular, y mañana pasara una semana de esto, habrán pasado 7 días de mierda de todo aquello, aunque no fue tan horrible, sólo podía pensar en que no era tan malo, quería creerlo, que era algo que ya sabía, no era nuevo. Pero yo no necesitaba pruebas tan claras de eso, era algo que siempre rondó por mi cabeza, y esperaba que por la de muchos otros también. Aquel fino hilo de idea de que simplemente la vida era injusta.

No he salido de la mansión desde entonces, solo claramente para cumplir mi trabajo como un maldito quita almas. En verdad no me apetecía salir de aquel lugar. Ahí había comida, agua, un techo y me sentía protegido.

Aquel día que Sammy me invito a cenar en aquel restaurante, llegué unos minutos tarde, aunque Sammy ya estaba ahí, y lo peor es que no estaba solo.

_Estaban sentados en una mesa de diez personas._

_Aunque en realidad solo eramos nueve. Sammy me presento a los que no conocía, que eran todos menos aquel hombre, ¿cómo olvidarle?_

_¿Cómo seria alguien capaz de olvidar ese cabello castaño que parecía ser negro? No, Castiel Novak no era un hombre que se olvidase tan fácilmente, al menos no para mí._

_Me acerque con la gabardina en mi brazo izquierdo a pasos lentos y sin prisa alguna._

_Mire a Sammy que hablaba con un hombre rubio, era Gabriel, y me dio unescalofrío. No quería sabernada de nadie mas, solo quería a Castiel y a mi hermano, pero no iba a ser posible._

_Salude a mi hermano con una sonrisa cordial, y después me senté educadamente, todos los demás solo se quedaron quietos esperando que dijese algo, ¿pero que se supone que decías en esa situación? "Lo siento, es que tuve mucho trabajo llevando y trayendo almas, ya saben cómo es esto''. Claro, seguramente._

_—Buenas noches caballeros — hable. Mi voz salió de manera natural y un camarero se acercó a tomarme la orden, así que le pedí que se acercara para susurrarle que me trajese lo mismo que Sammy._

_Él asintió y se fue._

_—Este es Gabriel, ya lo conoces —dijo Sam, el mencionado tenía una sonrisa burlona y divertida mientras miraba a Sammy, cosa que no me gusto. —Él es Lucifer, después esta Balthazar, Samandriel hermano de Miguel y Rafael, y ya conoces por supuesto a Castiel —dijo a la ver que indicaba con un ademan de manos a cada uno mientras los nombraba._

_Mire a Castiel quien me ignoraba, y no sabía si eso era algo bueno o malo. Y creo que era bueno, porque cuando comencé a intentar hacer tema de conversación con él en específico, estaba que me mordía de rabia con la mirada. Desistí de la idea y me fui hacia Rafael, pero este no era mucho menos diferente, y Miguel ni se diga._

_Esa noche muchos se fueron temprano, o al menos más temprano de lo que supuse que personas de negocios se irían. Cada quien tenía su propio chofer, por lo que los hermanos se fueron cada quien por su lado, hasta quedar solamente Lucifer, Gabriel, Castiel, Sam y yo._

_—Y dinos Dean, ¿Cómo te va en el trabajo? —hablo Lucifer, mientras yo me sentía mal por no haber comido demasiado, pues había sido comida odiosa y horrenda: ensalada. No entiendo como Sam esta tan alto cuando casi no come carne, o al parecer era vegetariano por completo, porque no le había visto comer carne en la cena._

_—Pues me va bien… ya saben, lo de siempre —dije tratando de sonar experto. Por lo usual hubiese estado complacido de tener un tema que tratar en el que fuera bueno, pero en definitiva yo era un asco con las leyes, y no había peor combinación que esa carrera y yo._

_—Encontrar al culpable, sacar inocentes, la carrera de la abogacía, ¿no? —sonrió Gabriel mientras seguía comiendo, se me hacía agua la boca el pastel que comía, pero me negué a comerlo, en la noche tenia trabajo y no quería tener que devolver algo tan rico como eso._

_—Completamente Gabriel. ¿Qué tal ustedes? ¿Castiel? —mire hacia su dirección sonriendo. Alzo ligeramente una ceja, desconfiado de hablar, los demás le miraron al igual que yo. Agarré mi copa para tomar un poco del vino que había en este, no gustaba mucho de ello, pero en realidad intentaba de alguna manera encajar con todo aquello que me ponían en esa vida._

_—Lo de siempre, ser cirujano tiene sus pros y sus contras. Hoy hice una cirugía para alguien de cambio de sexo, una mujer —se alzó de hombros y casi escupo el vino de no ser porque apreté los labios; los demás me miraron asustados, Sam me tendió una servilleta de tela y la agarre para limpiarme un poco con ella._

_—¿Estas bien? —pregunto mientras me miraba, parecía incomodo con el hecho de preguntarme, pero agradecí el gesto de hermandad que parecía ser que aún no desaparecía entre nosotros._

_Asentí mientras miraba a Castiel esta vez con una sonrisa, mostrando mis dientes._

_—Vaya, cirujano —dije mientras le miraba._

_—Y uno de los mejores —añadió Lucifer con una sonrisa, orgulloso suponía. —Mi hermano es uno de los mejores, como siempre, no se quedara atrás frente a nadie, justo como todos nosotros en nuestra profesión. Excepto Gabe, el sí que esta atrás —dijo con cierta diversión._

_—No tanto como tú cuando saque de la cárcel a alguien reabriendo el caso, con quien no pudiste ganar Lucy —dijo tranquilo y soltó una risa pequeña._

_—Siempre tienen que pasársela peleando ustedes dos, ¿no es cierto? —dijo Sam, y algo hizo clic en mi mente._

_—¿Hermano? ¿Cas y tú son hermanos? —pregunte a Lucifer._

_—Oh vamos Dean, no es un secreto que nuestro padre era un mujeriego por completo… nuestro verdadero padre —sonrió mientras tomaba de su vino con elegancia, una grácil elegancia que yo jamás en mi vida podría ser capaz de poseer._

_Me comenzaba a sentir demasiado incómodo, había demasiadas cosas que no sabía, y cualquier paso en falso podía joder todo, sin embargo era un terco y necio, seguía ahí sabiendo que jodería algo en cualquier momento._

_—Bueno, hablábamos de Castiel —cambio de tema Sammy y le mire de reojo, agradeciéndole con la mirada, pero él solo se quedó serio, mirándome molesto quizá, en realidad no sabía. Lo único que deseaba es que no hiciesen más preguntas en referencia a mi._

_—Quizá pueda hacerle un cambio alguna vez a Dean en el rostro, o a Lisa —dijo con un gruñido._

_—Lisa está bien como esta, cualquier hombre que este cerca de ella quisiese que se quedase así, ¿Por qué querrías hacerle un cambio? —pregunte alzando la ceja._

_El ambiente se tornó tenso, pude ver como Lucifer se retiraba ligeramente de la mesa, como en signo de paz, y Gabriel dejo hasta de masticar, mientras, Sam abrió los ojos un poco más de lo normal._

_Y supe que la había cagado._

_Castiel endureció la mirada y busque ayuda en mi hermano, pero este negó ligeramente con la cabeza._

_Gabriel carraspeo y le mire con el pecho sintiéndose pesado y un extraño sentimiento de susto creciendo._

_—Yo tengo que irme, pero Sam, gracias por invitarme de nuevo —le guiñó el ojo mientras se levantaba, se sacudió la ropa y me tendió la mano, la sacudí al mismo tiempo que el la mía y no sonreímos. —Me extraña que esta vez hayas venido, usualmente no lo haces, pero siempre es un placer volver a verte —dijo, se alejó para llegar hasta Sam donde le dio un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo amigable supuse. Con Lucifer y Cas solo fue un asentimiento de cabeza, y mire como se dirigía a la puerta._

_Me quede así, escuchando como Lucifer trataba de entablar conversación entre ellos, cosa que parecía funcionar._

_Mientras, mi mente trataba de hacerse funcionar, mas sin embargo todo estaba ligeramente bloqueado a excepción de mi único pensamiento: ¿Cómo haría que Castiel se enamorara de mí? El hombre me quería a 50 metros bajo tierra, y nadie me decía porque, pero de lo que me daba cuenta es que Lisa siempre estaba incluida en el tópico._

Aquella noche no llego a mucho más, Samuel no intento sacarme información como yo creí, supongo que fue porque aparte de que estaba muy metido en una conversación con aquellos dos, yo me excuse, yéndome temprano, pues tenía trabajo que hacer, sin embargo, hubo algo que me dejo helado.

_—Me dijiste que te iba bien, y eso espero, ya sabes, rivalidad amistosa entre todos nosotros. ¿Tienes algún caso en estos momentos? ­—preguntó Lucifer sonriendo, estaba de pie, con nuestras manos aun juntas y la otra en mi hombro. Parecía amable pero su mirada solo destilaba diversión._

_—Sí, mañana tengo uno… —dije inseguro de si debía decirle, pero nadie me dio un instructivo así que si lo jodia todo no era del todo culpa mía._

_—Sería bueno ir a ver tu trabajo mañana, ¿no es cierto Cassie? —pregunto meloso al castaño, quien le miro y asintió con un ligero interés._

_Y técnicamente, así se fue mi primera semana en ese mundo… jodido, machacado, erróneo._

Estaba jodido. Totalmente jodido de principio a fin.

El Viernes 19, fue el día del juicio para Fermín Bonacov. Y recuerdo que estaba realmente nervioso, asustado, no sabía cómo iba a sobrellevar esto. No sabía cómo iba a manejar mis nervios frente a toda esa gente, aunque la ansiedad aumento al ver las cámaras y recordar que esto estaría en la televisión a nivel nacional. Si cometía un error, estaba perdido.

Y no solo eso, aparte iban a estar presentes Castiel y Sam, Lucifer era en segundo plano, realmente me daba igual si salía bien o no en su presencia, pero Cas… Sammy… joder.

_Ese hombre, había sido acusado por su propia hija, pero yo iba preparado gracias a Tessa quien me consiguió sin problemas los datos e información que necesitaba. Eso debería haberme hecho sentir seguro pero creo que fue lo contrario._

_Llegar y ver a la mujer de 20 años que decía ser hija de un hombre tan honorable me dio asco, quería realmente desmantelar su plan al completo, sin embargo fui de lo más dulce con ella ese día._

_Con lo que Tessa me dio, fue suficiente para ganar mi caso de una manera un tanto torpe._

_—Bien, ¡orden! ¡Orden en la sala! —grito el juez, golpeando su martillo de la justicia supongo, con ese pelo que me recordaba a algún europeo en sus años de guerra civil. Sentía la mirada de Sam en mi espalda, camine lentamente hacia atrás, sentándome al lado del acusado._

_Todos se quedaron callados casi al instante._

_—Las pruebas que nos ha dado su abogado son suficientes. Fermin Bonacov es inocente, mientras que su hija, la señorita Bonacov, será arrestada por poner delitos graves cuando no los hay y sacar dinero sin el consentimiento del dueño de la cuenta bancaria y falsificar su firma. Se levanta la sesión —y con eso dicho, su golpe de martillo de Thor en versión miniatura hizo llorar a la muchacha, algunos gritaron emocionados y otros tantos parecían decepcionados de la muchacha._

_El caso resulto simplemente desgarrante para el señor Fermín, pues al parecer su hija tenía planeado quitarle todo el dinero y huir con su novio, pero para ello lo metería a la cárcel de modo que no le molestarían con un Se busca._

El caso en si fue horrible, no esperaba que una hija haría algo así a su padre por otro chico, que al parecer solo la quería por su dinero estoy casi seguro, pues el novio la buscaba muy de vez en cuando. Y es que Tessa con tal de quizá molestarme puso hasta los detalles de las posiciones en las que ellos dos tuvieron sexo. De todas maneras no le había dicho nada acerca de ello.

El final del 19 no fue si no otra cosa desastrosa.

Aun así, tenía un trabajo que hacer primero.

_Gerard Hallow, 35 años, 7:34 PM._

_Aparecí en aquella casa, era apagada y las luces estaban todas sin prender. Me acerque de manera silenciosa, lo que era ilógico porque no podían verme y era prácticamente un espíritu._

_Llegue a un cuarto donde dormía un hombre, parecía tener un mal sueño al principio, aún faltaban 10 minutos para que muriese, y me pregunte que iba a ocurrir cuando al despertar se viese a sí mismo en la cama. Quizá iba a creer que era un sueño, y esperaba poder hacerlo entender que no lo era._

_Tessa ya no me ayudaba demasiado, solo cuando podía o simplemente había algo que tenía que decirme, aunque en realidad lo segundo nunca había pasado._

_Pasaron 9 minutos, y la puerta de la casa se abrió según mi oído, escuche unos pasos juntos con otros más pequeños e hiperactivos. Las risas de una niña llegaron a mis oídos._

**_7:34 PM._ **

_La niña entro a la habitación, no tendría más de 7 años, era de pelo negro, corto con una mirada dulce llena de inocencia. Me recorrió  un escalofrió, Tessa me había advertido no ver nada personal de la gente con la que iba, o podría comenzar a retractarme, a sentir por personas que no debería._

_Pero, ¿Qué sucede si hice lo que me dijo y aun así algo como esto pasa?_

_Antes de poder retractarme toque al hombre, y este apareció al instante, de pie a mi lado, y me puse un poco rígido. La niña se subió a la cama donde estaba quien pienso es el padre, pero obviamente el cuerpo no se movió cuando ella comenzó a gritar emocionada._

_—¿Por qué? —pregunto la voz masculina, intento abrazar a su niña, pero no pudo, como todo lo que era como nosotros: solo la traspaso._

_—Porque es hora —respondí amable. Llevaba una gabardina negra y mis manos estaban una sobre la otra en mi estómago de manera que trataba de verme profesional, esperaba que lograra el efecto al menos._

_—Amigo tengo 35 años, y esa es mi niña, tiene 5, ¿Cómo puede ser hora? No me llega ni a la cadera —dijo con lágrimas en los ojos, yo solo negué con la cabeza._

_—Lo siento, pero tenemos que irnos —le dije tendiéndole la mano._

_—¿Irme? No puedo irme, mi hija y mi esposa me necesitan, nosotros… nosotros acabamos de comprar la casa y estamos reparándola. Esto tiene que ser un sueño… si, eso tiene que ser… no iré contigo —dijo mientras miraba a su niña de manera cariñosa, pero parecía ser que lo asustado también le hacía ver demasiado patético hasta cierto punto._

_—Si te quedas aquí, no podrás irte. Ellas se irán ¿sabes? Ellas morirán a su debido tiempo, y tú te quedaras aquí. Ven conmigo —dije tratando de convencerlo, y es que no sabía si realmente podía la gente quedarse, pero no iba a llevármelo por la fuerza._

_¿Qué le pasaría a la gente que muere pero se rehusó a irse? ¿Fantasmas?_

_—Escucha, no sé quién diablos seas… pero esto es un sueño, por favor déjame en paz —esta vez se sentó en su propia cama, mientras la niña comenzaba a gritarle a su madre que su papa no respondía que estaba dormido y no quería despertar._

_—Gerard no puedes quedarte, tienes que venir conmigo —le dije mientras mi paciencia comenzaba a agotarme. A pesar de que las muertes por lo general eran de delincuentes tanto como gente en hospital, después estaba este tipo de gente, que parece normal pero muere a mitad de la edad._

_Al final, lo deje, la casa se volvió un caos, y yo ya había excedido el tiempo que debía estar ahí, pues tenía más trabajo, el siguiente fue en unos minutos que ya habían pasado, por lo que accedí a dejarlo, viendo cómo se llevaban su cuerpo en una ambulancia mientras la esposa lloraba desconsoladamente y la niña parecía preocupada pero estoy seguro de que no entendía nada de lo que ocurría; ni por qué se llevaban a su padre, porque su mama lloraba, porque se sentía mal, y por qué la gente del lugar gritaba tanto o parecían tan asustados con lo sucedido._

_El siguiente no vi el nombre, simplemente aparecí ahí, era un hombre bajo, y podría jurar que ya había visto su silueta antes en algún lugar. Mierda._

_Lo toque, y el hombre cayó al suelo muerto._

_—¿Qué? —como tantas veces, mire a la persona que asesine de alguna manera. Sonreí ligeramente, triste._

_—¿Abogado? —pregunto iluso, con ojos confusos, me miro, después a su cuerpo en el suelo y ahogó un grito. —Tenemos que llamar una ambulancia, ese hombre —dijo preocupado, entonces me confundió terriblemente, o quizá era más bien una sorpresa inesperada, este hombre no pensaba en sí mismo como alguien más que necesita ayuda, ni siquiera parece habérsele pasado por la cabeza el hecho de que él era quien estaba ahí en el suelo._

_—No, no te preocupes. Eres… eres tu —trague duro mientras metía mi labio inferior un poco en mi boca, pasando mi lengua por esta, después mordiendo el inferior en un signo de nervios. No sabía cómo iba a reaccionar._

_—Estoy… —me miro, después al cuerpo. Asentí, y sentí el frio en mis manos. —Ya veo… así que tú eres… la muerte, quien viene a recogernos —me miro, y estaba esta vez en silencio, no sabía que responder. Ni siquiera era una preguntaba para sentir que debía de hacerlo, pero no pude evitar que mis pensamientos se dispararan intentando encontrar una._

_—Lo siento… yo… no sabía que esto iba a pasar, es decir, yo… soy un abogado, ¿sí? —no, no tenía nada que fuese a convencerle de que a donde él iba era seguramente algo bueno, y que no tenía por qué temerme, pero él me agarro las manos dulcemente, y puso una de sus manos en mi hombro._

_—No tienes por qué darme explicaciones hijo, yo entiendo, y en cierta manera estoy feliz… así que solo hazlo —sonrió mientras esta vez asentí._

Seguía molesto, no quería ver a nadie, el mundo era un lugar horrible, ¿Cómo es que un señor así merecía morir? Bueno, no es que lo mereciera, Tessa lo miraba como algo que tiene que suceder, pero no lo comprendo, ¿de que sirvió que le ayudase a salir de aquel embrollo legal si de todas maneras iba a morir hoy? El mismo maldito día que ganamos.

No buscaba más preguntas, pero es todo lo que obtenía al estar todo el día en casa, aun así, seguía haciendo el trabajo como la muerte, llevaba y acarreaba almas a quien sabe dónde, lo hacía sin rechistar, no le dirigía siquiera la palabra a Tessa, y ella a mí tampoco, ella sabía que estaba furioso. Pero tal vez ella esperaba que se me pasara. Pues bueno, no ocurriría.

No había prueba más visible que esta, la vida en si era una vil mentira detrás de un velo rosa, nunca es justa, nunca puedes obtener todo lo que quieres, pero puedes hacer lo mejor de ella con recuerdos.

No hay razón para enojarme con la vida de esta manera, de todas formas, algún día se acabara, y estaré muerto… algún día podre estar con Cas.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya pasaron dos semanas desde que había actualizado, espero que les guste este capitulo, el próximo llegara pronto, mas pronto que este, lo prometo. Ya tengo la mitad, y va a estar mas largo, así que los recompensare en ese. Mientras, disfruten de este.

**BACK IN BLACK 8**

**27 de Junio de 2015, 5:00 PM.**

No se cómo se me ocurrió la simple idea de subirme a un avión, de estar en el aeropuerto, y es que en el momento no lo pensé, pero ahora que está despegando… mátenme.

Estoy seguro que el que dijo que el amor hace locuras estaba en una situación parecida a la mía. O quizá en realidad yo estoy peor, ¡seguro que lo mío es más obsesión que amor!

Sammy nos invitó a muchos de su círculo de amigos supongo, a pasar un par de semanas en Miami, y después Las Vegas. Y si, están en lo correcto, la única razón por la que se me ha ocurrido aceptar a pesar de los viajes en avión, ha sido ese maldito que me tiene como loco detrás de el: Castiel Novak.

Al parecer, todos decidieron ir, lo que era un sarcástico “nos vamos a divertir mucho” de mi parte. Al menos tendría dos semanas sin tener que preocuparme de si Castiel sospecharía algo de mis acercamientos tan repentinos. Me considero bueno mintiendo, pero desde que llegue, las mentiras quedan anuladas con el hecho de su odio prominente hacia mí. Aun no descubro exactamente la causa, y no le he preguntado a nadie con la intención de descubrirlo por mí mismo preguntándoselo en persona, pero no se ha dado la ocasión.

Durante el vuelo pedí comida, dulces como chicles y cosas pequeñas para estar masticando por la ansiedad. El avión era como parecía ser obvio –aun no me acostumbro al hecho de que soy un tipo rico- algo privado, por lo que un avión  fue suficiente para todos. Aunque más que avión, me parecía un maldito jet de guerra si me lo preguntan a mí.

Venia comiendo un chicle al tiempo que comenzaba a abrir otro, ya llevaba 5 y seguí masticando, porque en realidad… sabían bien, y porque no quería nada más, en realidad mi ansiedad disminuía al concentrarme en el sabor de cada chicle; el cual al tiempo después se mezclaba con el de los otros.

—Pareces nervioso Dean-o —dijo una voz masculina sentándose a mi lado, con las mejillas llenas de chicle voltee a verlo, era Lucifer.

—No lo estoy  —dije con dificultad por los chicles. El agarro uno, exactamente el que había desenvuelto, y se lo metió a la boca. Llevaba unas bermudas, chanclas de playa y una camisa blanca de manga corta, unos lentes en la cabeza y sus ojos resaltaban con una simple diversión a la que tendría que acostumbrarme, presiento.

—Ya… por cierto, me entere por ahí que tu último caso murió, lo siento hombre. Es horrible, después de todo acababas de ganarles justamente y era un buen caso además. Nos mantuviste a todos esperando, yo apostaba a que no ganarías —soltó una ligera risa. Después sus labios se presionaron el inferior con superior, y se alzó de hombros al tiempo que hacía la misma acción con las cejas cenizas que poseía.

Deje de masticar y le mire, sentí una ligera rabia por ello, yo pensaba de la misma manera así que me reí un poco y por un segundo casi se me salían los chicles por completo de la boca.

—Oh espera… —me dijo mientras esta vez miro adelante y detrás del avión, llamo a una acetato —, ¿podrías traernos algo para tirar los chicles? Gracias pequeño ángel —dijo guiñándole el ojo, estaba casi seguro de que le miraba el trasero, pero yo tampoco me negué al placer de hacerlo. Quizá fue un placer compartido, porque hasta sonreí ligeramente cuando mire aquellas curvas, pero si me preguntan, yo diría que fue más por la gracia que me hacía aquello que el sentirme atraído.

El acetato volvió segundos después para entregarme un vaso y eche ahí los chicles sin miedo de que me dijese alguien algo por eso, porque no era propio ni digno de alguien “como yo”. Bien, ¿Cómo se supone que es la gente como yo? Ah, que les den. Estas situaciones a cada momento me hacían preguntarme si estaba bien o no el hacerlo, si era algo que haría el Dean anterior, si era algo que haría una persona rica o si simplemente les parecería incorrecto. Pero a partir de ahora, tengo claro una cosa: Yo no soy, ni seré nunca Dick Roman, yo soy  Dean Winchester, y actuaré como me plazca.

Agradecí que él hacía lo mismo después de minutos y me quitaba otro, pero no dije nada.

—Por cierto, fue mala idea lo de la otra noche. No es mi asunto, me parece divertido que hagas rabiar a mi hermano en ciertos sentidos. Pero no cuando se trata de aquellos pobres sentimientos, los cuales no tienes, obvio —dijo él.

—¿A qué te refieres? —pregunte.

—Al hecho de que tan descaradamente le pasas por la cara que Lisa no es de él, ya deberías saberlo y tomarlo como un rival enserio, después de todo te vas a casar con ella. Eso debería significarse que quieres algo con ella en serio, ¿no es cierto? —comento de forma vaga, parecía ser que era muy poco común casarse con alguien, o al menos intuyo que a esta edad. —De toda maneras, no lo hagas, no me agradaría tener que sacarte del mapa —suspiró cansado, recargándose en la silla.

—¿Eso es una amenaza Lucifer? —se metió a la conversación Sammy, quien parece que solamente regresaba con alguien más, del baño.

—Lo es, con toda seguridad —respondió fiero Lucifer. No estaba muy seguro, pero esto podía convertirse en algo más serio que una riña entre amigos, o al menos en lo que a mi concierne, las peleas verbales me ponen demasiado tenso.

—Pues a la otra que…

—Lo siento Lucifer, entiendo que te sientas así respecto a Castiel, pues es tu hermano, pero no era mi intención. Y el hecho es, que la gente sigue pareciendo saber más de mí de lo que hay entre Castiel y yo, de lo que yo mismo parezco saber —dije, lo que en realidad era cierto. Creo que hasta me siento orgulloso de no haber mentido en algo.

—No sé si te haces idiota o realmente eres idiota —dijo alzando la ceja, dicho eso, se levantó y se fue.

—¿Qué ocurrió? —pregunto mi hermano, sentándose en el mismo lugar de donde el otro se levantó.

—Estábamos hablando acerca de Castiel y de repente se puso así —le dije. No quería meterme en detalles, después de todo, es obvio que no se nada acerca de quién soy, y el que lo supiera alguien no tan cercano a mí no era tan importante, el problema es cuando Sammy quiere saber, porque entonces las preguntas no pararían de cesar. Al principio pensé que me las haría desde que supo que me iba a casar, pero no ha mencionado el tema desde que casi me dijo “eres un hijo de perra que no es el hijo de perra usual”. Y estoy mejor así.

—Seguro que alguno de los dos mencionó lo de la otra noche —¡Me cago en la…!

—Si —conteste cortante. Estaba ligeramente molesto con todo, ¿Por qué de repente el interés estaba puesto en mí de parte de todos?, o al menos creo que me hacen creer que seriamente se pusieron de acuerdo para molestarme o hacer que sienta algo negativo.

—Ya. No te preocupes, creo que simplemente aun no supera que Lisa está contigo y no con el —suspiro cansado.

—Olvide que a Cas le gusta Lisa —solté, pues suponía que era así por ese último comentario.

—Hombre, gustar es poco, pareciera que la ama, siempre andaba detrás de ella buscando algo más que solo amigos, pero no se dio, y seguro que si él se casaba con ella, serían más felices. A comparación de ti, claro. Pero no tuvo ninguna oportunidad… nunca cambiaste de opinión, mucho menos cuando yo trate de hablarlo contigo —dijo Sam.

Bien, que dijese que ella fuese a estar más feliz con él, de alguna manera me puso celoso, ¿ella con él? Si, Castiel era mucho mejor de lo que yo era, lo sabía, pero no lo quería cerca de Lisa de esa manera, quizá de alguna manera agradezco lo hijo de la papaya que había sido con Cas.

—Entiendo que me odie, pero desearía poder hablar con él de manera que no me mire tan horrible —susurre para mí. Pase mi mano por mis cabellos, acomodándolos sin haberlo querido en el proceso.

—Te lo dejaré fácil y sencillo: le robaste la mujer Dean. Normalmente lo hacías y parecía que dejo de importarle después de 3 chicas, pero esta vez él iba en serio con ella, y simplemente se la quitaste —dijo incrédulo Sammy, suspire, la mano que tenía aun detrás de mi cabeza la pase por mi cara llena de frustración soltando un suspiro. ¿Cómo cojones iba a enamorarlo?

**29 de Junio de 2015, 2:00 PM.**

El día anterior lo cogieron todos para descansar y acostumbrarse, pues querían acomodar todo y aparte descansar un día del vuelo, habían sido 10 horas de viaje.

Por mi parte, yo aquel día salí a la piscina del hotel, pero no me encontré a nadie. Aun así, estuve nadando por un par de horas, hasta que me canse y salí, pero no paso mucho antes de la noche para que la quemadura del sol me calase por sobre toda la espalda. Y claro, como hombre macho que soy, llame a gritos a mi hermano, quien desconfiado me ayudo con mi dolor, con una crema que trajo de su cuarto.

Yo estaba acostado en la cama del lugar, había pedido un cuarto sencillo porque a pesar de ser alguien de buena economía en ese lugar, seguía siendo yo, y mi comodidad estaba con un cuarto así.

Sammy agarro un poco de crema del botecito que trajo y alcance a oler la sábila que desprendía junto con un poco de otro aroma que no sabría describir como otra que cosa que no fuera la limpieza.

Se untó ambas manos de la misma, y después puso sus piernas a cada lado de mí, y como estaba dándole la espalda no se me hacía realmente incómodo, mucho menos por el hecho de que era mi hermano menor. A pesar de que ahora era un maldito hombre de las nieves, si, y yo un enano. Ese maldito _chewbaca_.

Si le pareció raro que escogiera un cuarto así, no lo demostró. Acerco sus palmas a mí, y me tense, iba a dolerme. Sus manos en mi espalda me parecieron en una palabra: gloriosas.

—¿Por qué el repentino interés en Castiel, Dean? —bien, la pregunta me tono simplemente desprevenido, y me recorrió un escalofrío, sus manos untaron con cuidado. Solo sentí frescura más que algún dolor que pensé que se presentaría, por más que me hubiese gustado ignorarlo, no podía permitirme tal lujo. No cuando parecía que iba mejorando esta relación fraternal de la mierda.

—No sé a qué te refieres —contesté evasivo. En realidad no quería la charla de hermano a hermano donde le digo que me gusta Castiel. —Auch —me queje cuando presionó mi espalda. Fue hacia el sanitario donde supuse que se lavaría las manos por la crema, sin embargo yo me quede tumbado en la cama descansando.

—Cas no ira a todos los lugares juntos, en realidad hay noches en que nos juntaremos. Pero el plan es que cada quien podrá irse por su lado, y luego haremos planes si queremos ir todos a algún lugar en específico —dijo Sam. Dicho y hecho, sonrio con aquella curva que a veces me sacaba de quicio. Porque cuando quería saber algo, yo no dejaría que supiera, y si así iba la cosa, él se me iría con todo, con tal de que le dijese.

—¿Y a donde irán mañana ustedes? —pregunte curioso. Esperaba que Castiel se encontrase de pura “casualidad” conmigo en algún lugar. Pero veía muy difícil aquella misma situación.

**5 de Julio de 2015, 6:50 PM.**

¿Saben lo que es la desesperación? Ese sentimiento de tener que cumplir un propósito sin poder, tener que arreglar algo que parece no tener solución, o el simple puto problema de no poder haber estado en ningún lugar con Castiel. Lo veía, lo saludaba, pero realmente nunca llegamos a estar en los mismos lugares, parecía que en realidad el supiera que voy tras él, y en vez de hacerme más simple la existencia, literalmente, me la complicaba de retorcidas maneras.

De todas maneras, me la pasaba más que nada con Sam, intentando arreglar nuestra relación de alguna manera, y él no se negaba a intentar lo mismo he de suponer, lo que en realidad me quita un peso de encima.

Aquella tarde habíamos quedado para ir a ver un antro, no era el tipo de lugar que Sammy solía frecuentar, lo sé de sobra, por lo que en realidad estuve investigando otros lugares, intentando sacarlo de esa idea. En realidad no había encontrado demasiado, no soy bueno con este tipo de cosas, sin embargo trate de buscar algo que se apegara tanto a él, como a mí, y solo se me ocurrió una extraña función que darían cerca del mismo antro.

**10:00 PM.**

Al llegar, el teatro no estaba del todo lleno, pero en realidad, al último el pequeño Sammy tuvo la “grandiosa” idea de invitar a Balthazar, y a Lucifer, cosa que no es que me molestara en sí. La cosa iba así: ambos iban picándome las costillas cada que podían, parecía ser que Balthazar ya sabía la conversación que tuvimos Lucifer y yo hace poco. Y obvio, como las cosas naturales del mundo, ¡también se la había tomado en mi contra! Amo mi vida. Puta.

Todo fue hasta cierto punto bien, perfecto; ellos tres decidieron siempre ir al antro y obviamente me apunte. Al llegar no supe exactamente qué ocurrió, solo sé que algo cambio.

El ambiente, el alcohol y las personas, perdí todo sentido y noción del tiempo. Sabia con quién estaba, pero quizá estaba demasiado bebido, o simplemente no puse atención, incluso me atrevo a decir que tal vez estaba con alguna especie de droga en mi sistema, pero jamás estaré seguro, solo sé una cosa: fue una pésima idea.

**\- de Julio de 2015, Hora indefinida.**

Llevaba un tiempo ahí, no supe exactamente como llegue ahí. Solo, estuve al despertar, y cuando fui consiente de donde estaba, mi mente no reparo en más, alguien definitivamente me había drogado en ese antro.

¿Saben? Usualmente si esto fuera una historia, si mi vida fuera ficción, seria de lo más rosa y me hubiese levantado en la cama de Castiel, hubiese despertado para darme cuenta de que había pasado una noche junto a ese hombre –no tendría ni la más puñetera idea de cómo, claro- y posiblemente nos hubiésemos confesado el uno al otro. Nos hubiéramos hecho pareja, besado todos los días, acariciado todas las noches, agarrado a placer todas las oportunidades que se hubiesen presentado.

Pero desgraciadamente para mí, y quizá para el también –cosa que él no sabía-, no estamos en una novela ficción, la realidad nos da la bofetada cada que intentamos huir a nuestro propio placentero palacio mental.

El olor a oxidado me llego a la nariz, pero estaba mezclado con polvo, tanto así que no pude contenerme a estornudar. Escuche una lata de lo que posiblemente seria algún refresco o cerveza cuando estaba llena, porque ahora estaba completamente vacía.

Sentí mis manos atadas y la posición de posiblemente haber pasado la noche en aquella posición me dolía: sentado en una silla, con las manos atadas a la espalda y mis ojos vendados. Por más que intente forcejear, la cuerda o lo que sea que me hubiesen puesto varias veces alrededor de las muñecas, solo se hacían más pequeños los espacios y para mí se volvía cada vez más doloroso intentarlo.

—¿Hola?... ¿Hay alguien ahí? —pregunté inseguro, quizá no querría saber la respuesta a eso.

El eco fue corto, seguramente el lugar estaba vacío a excepción de mi presencia. Sentí sucio mi cabello y algo seco y pegajoso en mi frente.

¿Cómo había llegado a aquel lugar?

¿Por qué estaba ahí?

¿Cas?

¿Sam?

¿Alguien?

—¡Hola! ¡Por favor! —grite, me atragante con mi propia saliva y tosí un poco, sintiendo aquella extraña presión en la cabeza y un pitido incesante que comencé a escuchar. Después de segundos desapareció.

Quizá no era buena idea gritar, ya antes me había pasado esto, ya anteriormente esto había pasado pero en estos momentos quien estaba en mayo peligro era yo, y no había nadie que se preocupase de mí.

_Podía escuchar una canción…_

_Bonita manera de llegar_

_Llegaras a ver tu boca crecer_

_Crecerán las mentiras me das_

_Y algo así que me supiste dar_

_Estaba seguro que sería alguno de los chicos que me cuidaban, pues el sonido venia del lugar, no se escuchaba tapado por algo más, ni cortado, simplemente encerrado conmigo._

_Pensé en Castiel, pensé en aquellos labios rosas y gruesos que me encantaba morder, pensé en la manera en que lo bese incontables veces._

_Las muñecas de mis manos habían dejado de palpitar tanto como antes, pero el escozor por las quemaduras y heridas que el lazo con el que me habían atado seguían ahí, podía sentirlas, y me preguntaba cuán profundas serian._

_No llevaba camisa, y mi cuerpo al descubierto estaba lleno de algunas leves quemaduras de cigarro y algunas otras cortadas que me habían hecho por el torso y en las piernas, sin embargo estas últimas estaban con la ropa hecha garras por el filo de los cuchillos._

_¿Cuántos años tendría en ese entonces? ¿Será que diecinueve? No lo puedo recordar, me pesaba la cabeza y mi respiración no era tan difícil como uno podría pensar por las películas y los libros. En realidad, era rápida y mi cuerpo no estaba del todo frío, si no ardiendo por las heridas infringidas._

_Escuche la puerta abrirse por quinta vez en un rato, pero esta vez se tardaron en cerrarla y escuche pasos, más de un par de ellos._

_—Eww, lo has dejado hecho puré —escuche una voz femenina, supe de quien era, sin embargo no dije nada, solo sonreí._

_Y es que no pude quedarme callado, no pude, no pude… no quise._

_—A mira, pero si es la zorra que intento acostarse conmigo —sonreí, sabía que al hacerlo tendría los dientes rojos, llenos de sangre. Mi sangre._

_Sentí el primer golpe venir, en realidad no llegaba ni a golpe, era una mísera cachetada. Me reí, sabiendo que eso la molestaría más._

Aquella vez, salí mal herido, tenía un hombro dislocado y varias heridas que no se borrarían por años, quizá décadas. Claro, no estaba en total riesgo de muerte, pero eso no lo habíamos sabido sino hasta llegar al hospital.

Esta vez se sentía endemoniadamente familiar a la primera vez que fui secuestrado, sin embargo en la primera vez no era por dinero, era por alguien, era por mí.

Una chica había querido acostarse conmigo, y aunque hubiese aceptado gustoso en otro tiempo –pues he de admitir que el cuerpo que traía era simplemente alguno de los más deliciosos a mi parecer, y tampoco estaba nada fea-, en esos momentos yo ya estaba con Castiel. Éramos novios, y tuve que rechazar la propuesta.

Me había pedido explicaciones, pero sabía que darle las verdaderas solo la haría enojar más, aunque no pensé que llegaría al punto de decirle a su novio que yo había intentado algo con ella. Cuando le dije que era gay, que salía con Cas, se enfureció, y pareció desaparecer por durante semanas. Cas no supo nada acerca de eso, y tampoco hice ademán de decirle, ni mucho menos.

Pocas semanas después supe que estaba simplemente encerrado, parece ser que ni en mi segunda oportunidad he aprendido la lección. Aunque ahora me da cierta curiosidad de porque me han tomado de rehén, quizá es el dinero.

_Los ruidos, gritos y unos gemidos fueron los que me despertaron en ese entonces._

_No sentía el cuerpo, solo aquel calor extraño por todo el cuerpo y mi inconciencia llamándome, como cuerpo tratando de seducirme a quedarme sin ningún pensamiento… a quedarme en negro._

_Algo frío me toco, algo extraño que comenzó a liberarme tanto mental como físicamente. La venda salió de mis ojos, y pude ver el cielo. ¿Habría muerto? No, eran aquellos ojos que me volvían loco, y que me hacían sonreír como idiota. Esta vez también lo lograron._

_El castaño estaba en el suelo y tendió mi cuerpo de manera que pudiese descansar de esa manera. Podía escuchar la voz de Sammy, pero en realidad no había nada que pudiese entender de la misma, pero no estaba solo… ¿o estaba en el celular? No estoy seguro._

_Puso mi cabeza en sus piernas y acaricio mi cabellera, pude notar que seco un poco de mi sangre y en otras partes que estaba seca, remojo su misma camisa que traía con un poco de su saliva para quitar la suciedad de mi rostro. Sentía todo tan irreal, tan… perfecto de alguna manera._

_¿Sería que soy un masoquista? Sentí los escalofríos de mi cuerpo cada que me acariciaba la cabeza y sus ojos llorosos._

_—No… Cas, no llores —susurre, su mirada pareció sorprendida, quizá pensaba que me quedaría callado, ¿tan mal me vería? No lo sé._

_—No hables, la ambulancia y la policía están en camino. Tienes que descansar… no te duermas… solo no te duermas —me pidió, y sonrió, las sonrisas rotas que cualquiera pudo haberme dado y no me harían algún efecto, sin embargo ahí estaba el. Ahí estaba aquella sonrisa rota y demacrada._

_Mantuve los ojos ligeramente cerrados._

_—Me alegra que hayas llegado, ya te habías tardado —sonreí, y aunque dolió un poco, de todas maneras fueron unos segundos, pues mi rostro no tardo demasiado antes de volver a su posición inicial._

_—Eres un idiota, claro que iba a llegar… te odio —dijo con voz entrecortada, tuvo unos momentos en los que pareció querer derrumbarse, podía ver una de sus manos pasar por su rostro, y los nudillos lastimados llenos de sangre._

_—¿Seguro? —reí un poco al hacer aquella pregunta._

_Se quedó callado antes de acercar sus labios a los míos._

Me pregunto si alguna vez volveré a sentir aquellos labios rosados, si lograre enamorarlo… si podré hacer que se fije en mí. Quizá en un principio estaba muy seguro, pero ahora… ahora simplemente podía sentirme pequeño y estúpido, por que adoraba a un hombre que quizá jamás volvería a hacerme caso.

Porque amaba a aquel hombre a rabiar, lo adoraba con todo mí ser y no podía hacer otra cosa.

**Porque era Cas, el ángel que me saco de mi perdición.**

**Author's Note:**

> Originalmente iba a ser para el DESTIELFEST, pero en realidad ya tengo una idea para este (otra que no involucre un fanfiction tan largo como este, pues tendrá alrededor de 20 y tantos capítulos). Espero que les guste, no son mis personajes, los utilizo sin fines de lucro. Ojala les guste.


End file.
